Tu n'es pas seul
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Shaolan et Sakura rencontrent 1 double adulte de celle-ci, Mokona a perdu la boule, Kuro et Fye sont sauvés par la mystérieuse Shirahime Syo et 1 mini Kuro, Watanuki devient maître d'un monde... Fic TERMINEE et complète. Humour et émotion!
1. Chapitres 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5

« Tu n'es pas seul »

_D'après les personnages créés par_ CLAMP

CHAPITRE 1 : Joue avec moi !

Un paysage hivernal, enneigé, d'un silence absolu, à peine effleuré d'un vent léger. Soudain, une rupture, une lacération, un souffle tumultueux qui déchire l'espace et y tournoie furieusement ; Surgissant de nulle part, deux personnages tombent du ciel et s'écrasent dans un bruissement d'écrasement sur l'épais tapis de neige moussue.

« Tu ne nous fera jamais atterrir normalement ?! Hein ?! Sale boule de poils ?! », vocifère une voix caverneuse.

« Je crois que le coupable ne peut pas t'entendre, Kuro chan », lui répond un ton mutin.

Kurogane releva son visage rougit par le froid de la neige où il s'était imprimé sous la violence du choc :

« Et merde, grogna-t-il, on a encore perdu les gamins en route.

- Et la sus-dite boule de poils, souligna Fye en s'amusant de l'inquiétude que dissimulait le mot trivial de son camarade. Mais si nous pouvons nous comprendre, c'est que Mokona n'a pas dû atterrir bien loin… », ajouta le jeune magicien en époussetant son costume élégant. Mais comme à son habitude, Kurogane, en bon ninja bourru, continua de grommeler entre ses dents :

« Tout ça, c'est parce qu'on est partis trop vite du monde précédent… Mokona s'est enclenché sans prévenir lorsqu'il a vu que Shaolan s'était blessé pour obtenir la plume… Et Sakura doit toujours être inconsciente après l'avoir reçue… Et…

- Et ne te fais pas de bile, insista Fye en lui tapotant l'épaule malicieusement. La blessure de Shaolan n'était pas grave, j'en suis sûr. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, ce gamin ! Quand à notre Sakura Chan, elle saura prendre soin de lui et vice versa. Et puis ils sont très futés et courageux tous les deux …

- M'ou – ais… grommela Kurogane.

- Alleeeez, insista Fye, on va les retrouver, tes poussins ! Ah ! Quelle mère poule, ce Kuro-Papa ! »

Kurogane se contenta de le fusiller de son regard le plus sombre, mais il l'aurait volontiers fendu en deux d'un grand coup de lame. Malheureusement, son katana devait être bien rangé quelque part dans le bide de cette grosse baudruche de Mokona. A cette idée le ninja grogna en terme d'épilogue, avançant d'un pas rageur sur la plaine enneigée.

Franchement désert, le coin. De la neige et encore de la neige, encore et toujours, à perte de vue, seulement ponctuée, ça et là , par le tronc sec et noueux d'un arbre dégarni, et de trois brins d'herbe ayant survécus aux rigueurs du climat. Son costume du monde précédent étant bien léger et peu adapté à la situation, Kurogane continua de grommeler à chacun de ses pas. De son côté, Fye paraissait parfaitement insouciant, chantonnant en lui emboîtant le pas, totalement indifférent au panorama glacial, étant originaire d'un pays tout aussi « rafraîchissant » . Ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter l'irritation de son camarade, qui au bout de quelques kilomètres parcourus, constata qu'ils étaient toujours cernés par le paysage hostile d'un désert hivernal, sans l'ombre d'une habitation en vue. Et les gamins qui devaient être là, tout aussi perdus qu'eux, et peut-être inconscients…

« Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un Nasobi, dit Fye en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- C'est quoi, ça, un Nasobi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, dans le monde de l'autre jour, ces grosses créatures au flair redoutable qui nous suivaient à la trace ? C'était des Nasobis.

- Comment t'as su leur nom ?

- Je ne le savais pas. Mais chaque fois qu'on change de dimension, on se fait attaquer par tout un tas de créatures dont la plupart du temps on ne connaît ps le nom. Alors moi je leur en donne. Les renifleurs, c'était des Nasobis, et ça, dit-il en désignant une espèce de lapin croisé avec une moufette, traversant un peu plus loin sur la neige, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est… Hum… Un choupinou ! C'est mignon comme petit nom , hein, Kuro Chan ?

- Ce que je trouve de stupéfiant, c'est que chaque fois que je pense que tu as atteins les limites de ta stupidité, tu en repousses encore les frontières.

- Waaaav !, applaudis Fye d'un air narquois, Kuro Chan fait des vannes de plus de trois mots, maintenant !

- La ferme et en route, pauvre débile ! »

Encore un kilomètre. Ils croisèrent une sorte de belette.

« Oh, une milotte !, s'exclama Fye. Allez Kuro Chan, joue avec moi au jeu des noms !

- Non. »

Un kilomètre de plus. Ce fut une souris croisée avec un écureuil.

« Tiens, un micounet ! Tu ne le trouves pas tout mimi ?

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je voyage avec un taré pareil ?

- Et là, regardes dans l'arbre, c'est un…

- Non, Fye !! »

Kurogane avait les nerfs en vrac :

« Tu vois pas que ça fait des kilomètres qu'on tourne en rond et qu'à l'heure qu'il est les gosses doivent être congelés ?!

- Sakura et Shaolan vont bien, affirma Fye d'un ton plus sérieux, pour apaiser sa colère.

- COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ?! , interrogea le ninja de son regard le plus perçant.

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… C'est quelque chose qui se ressens. Mais s'il leur arrivait malheur… Je le saurais, sois en sûr. »

Kurogane ne répondit rien, le scrutant toujours. C'est dans ces instants où Fye était aussi sérieux, avec cette lueur si mélancolique dans le regard et une ombre sur son éternel sourire, qu'il croyait vraiment en sa sincérité. Il comprit qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que lui pour leurs petits protégés, si ce n'est plus. Mais Fye était toujours le premier à encourager les « enfants » (à quelques années près tout aussi jeunes adultes qu'eux) à aller de l'avant et défier leurs propres capacités, tandis que Kurogane semblait s'être mis en tête de protéger tout le monde à grands coups de Katana et de force brute. Il était comme ça, le Kuro Chan. Un océan de tendresse sous une carapace de fer.

« Bon, soupira-t-il en se taillant une lance avec un bâton en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu préfères manger du choupinou, de la milotte ou du micounet ?

- Quoi ?!, sursauta Fye, tant ces mots semblaient incongrus dans la bouche du ninja.

- J'ai une dalle d'enfer, pas toi ? Et puis faudra bien nourrir les marmots quand on leur mettra la main dessus…

- Tu oublies l'appétit féroce de Mokona, dit Fye en retrouvant son sourire devant ce regain d'optimisme.

- S'il croit que je vais le nourrir, cette grosse barrique … »

C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler d'une secousse redoutable. Un véritable tremblement de terre que les deux hommes, à peine surpris (il leur arriverait toujours des tuiles, quelque soit le monde) accueillirent toutefois en se tenant sur leurs gardes.

Ce ne fut que l'espace d'un éclair. Fye vit soudain Kurogane s'élever de terre, non pas comme propulsé, mais soulevé. Il semblait trôner sur une espèce de monticule surgit des tréfonds de la terre et qui sembla s'élever toujours plus haut.

Et tout à coup, Fye réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à face, nez à museau, avec le croisement improbable d'un escargot et d'une énorme tortue de terre, bâtie comme un tank, et le regardant d'un œil indifférent et brumeux en mâchonnant une quantité astronomique de végétaux. Deux étages plus haut, droit comme un i au sommet de l'immense carapace mais les yeux écarquillés, Kurogane déclara, juché tel un empereur sur sa monture :

« Non mais c'est quoi ce… Ce… Ce… CE « GLUCK » ?! »

Le Gluck, comme pour lui répondre, relâcha sa pitance pour émettre un long râle baveux , et dont Fye, bien face, pu percevoir combien il était malodorant.

« Le Gluck, c'est pas mal, Kuro-chan… Tu as trouvé le nom parfait pour désigner une grosse bête visqueuse ayant de sérieux problèmes d'hygiène… »

CHAPITRE 2 : Mokona chiki boum wiiiiz !

« SHAOLAN ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un bond du lit luxueux où il était allongé. Son cœur reprit des pulsations normales lorsqu'il croisa le regard doux et le sourire lumineux de la Princesse Sakura, et qu'il aperçu en arrière plan Mokona bondissant et rebondissant comme un ballon fou dans la pièce, chantonnant de sa voix acidulée :

« SHAOLAN A FAIT LA GRASSE MATINEE – HEU !! »

Ce dernier s'inquiéta d'abord de la Princesse :

« Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Non. Et vous ? »

Le regard du garçon se porta vers son bras droit, qui avait sérieusement «été touché lors d'un combat contre l'une des fameuses créatures innommables du monde précédent. Mais c'était comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu : d'une manière plus qu'étrange, ses plaies s'étaient refermées, il n'avait même pas la moindre cicatrice ! Mais il y avait plus urgent que de chercher une explication à cette favorable rémission :

« Où sont Mr Kurogané et Mr Fye ?

- Je l'ignore… Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la chambre voisine de celle-ci… Il y avait à mes côtés de gentilles dames , qui ne semblaient pas comprendre un mot de ce que je leur disais malgré Mokona. Elles m'ont apporté de la nourriture, et de quoi me changer… C'est un endroit très luxueux… Je crois que nous sommes dans une sorte de temple, voire même un palais…

- Mokona, sais-tu quel est ce monde ?, demanda Shaolan. Et ressens-tu l'énergie d'une plume ?

- Mokona, chiki boum wiiiiz ! », répondit la peluche en faisant des loopings. Face à cette réponse incongrue , Shaolan tomba des nues, et Sakura eu un sourire forcé :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Moko Chan est dans cet état depuis mon réveil. Il est un peu… **Tout fou.** »

En effet, Mokona rebondissait partout en tenant des propos encore plus incohérents qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Mokona n'est pas un produit soldé. Mokona ne sera ni repris ni échangé. Mokona est une marque déposée par Clamp. Achetez les figurines Clamp in 3 d land !! Wiiiiz !! »

Shaolan jugea l'affaire extrêmement grave. Sans leur radar à plumes/ traducteur / transbordeur dimensionnel , leur quête était perdue ! Et comment retrouver Fye et Kurogane ?! Il fallait rester calme et régler leurs problèmes les uns après les autres. Tout d'abord, se renseigner sur les lieux où ils avaient atterris, comment ils étaient arrivés dans ce palais et pourquoi. Et surtout, dans quel état ? Mokona avait-il perdu seul la raison, ou l'avait-on un peu aidé ? Et comment lui faire retrouver ses esprits ?

« Où sommes-nous donc ?!, s'interrogea Shaolan.

- Au pays de Kurisutaru », lui répondit une voix douce et timide.

Shaolan et Sakura se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce, où se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée et au doux sourire maternel. Elle leur fit une petite révérence en rougissant :

« Je me nomme Shuko et je suis à votre service, à la demande de Sa Majesté la Reine de Cristal… C'est au palais de notre altesse que vous résidez, et vous êtes ses invités… »

Shaolan et Sakura s'inclinèrent eux aussi poliment, et un peu embarrassés de ce protocole.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire…. ?

- Des gardes de notre cité vous ont trouvés tous les trois inconscients dans la neige, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Ils ont été si… Impressionés à votre vue que ce sont eux qui vous ont emmenés au palais. Et c'est notre Altesse en personne, la Reine de Cristal, qui par sa magie vous a soigné… Par contre, elle n'a rien pu faire pour votre petit compagnon, qui présentait déjà… Quelques petits troubles de la personnalité. »

Les réflexions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Shaolan. Ils se trouvaient au pays de Kurisutaru et la Reine en personne les avaient soignés ! La magie semblait naturelle dans ce pays, où Mokona était bien perçu. Mais pourquoi les gardes avaient été si impressionnés en les découvrant tous les trois, au point de les emmener au palais ? Et pourquoi… ?

« Si vous le voulez bien, à présent que vous voici tous les trois réveillés, notre altesse la Reine de Cristal souhaite s'entretenir avec vous », poursuivit Shuko en les invitant à la suivre. Shaolan opina de la tête, non sans demeurer sur ses gardes pour protéger Sakura, et le Mokona survolté qu'elle tentait de contenir dans ses bras.

« C'est étrange, lui murmura Shaolan. Mlle Shuko a parfaitement suivit notre conversation alors que les dames présentes à votre réveil ne semblaient pas vous comprendre.

- Mlle Shuko est très différente des autres dames… Elles avaient toutes des cheveux blonds et lisses, et un regard triste, la peau très pale… On aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient des spectres… Et puis si Mokona a chopé un virus interne, peut-être qu'il bugge un peu dans la transmission. »

Shaolan prit en compte la remarque de Sakura… Et se dit que la Princesse avait acquit un langage bien fleurit depuis leurs aventures dans le monde technologique de Piffle ! Peut-être qu'un jour il la verrait brandir un katana et descendre des litres de saké en jurant comme un… Kurogané.

CHAPITRE 3 : Je ne connais pas ces mots…

« La vache, le Gluck, il est pas né sur un champs de courses !

- Cesses donc de rouspéter, Kuro Chan… On avance quand même plus vite dans ce désert, sur le dos de notre pote Gluck, que lorsquon était à pieds…

- Ouais mais il SHLINGUE à mort, et question étalon, c'est plutôt une limace !

- Ne l'écoutes pas, Glucky chéri, il est jaloux de ton charisme…

- BEUWAAAAH, répondit Gluck dans un râle affectueux.

- Fye, si tu comptes embrasser le Gluck, je t'abandonne dans sa bave et son haleine…

- C'est sur que l'eucalyptus, ça doit pas pousser beaucoup dans ce pays ! »

Gluck se figea soudain, comme statufié, au milieu de la neige. Tout à coup, le silence absolu régnant autour d'eux leur sembla plus pesant, tendu… Kurogane brandit sa lance. Fye se dit qu'il était trop tard pour en faire une deuxième.

Un long vombrissement sourd, inquiétant. Puis une secousse terrible, renversante, phénoménale. Surgissant des tréfonds de la neige, une créature immense, épouvantable, semblant issue d'un sinistre cauchemar, une sorte de reptile gigantesque, au corps musculeux et pourvu d'une épaisse cuirasse, une gueule immense et des crocs aiguisés en lames de couteaux, un regard perçant et froid, et des pics, des griffes, des dards, saillants de toutes parts… Et des plus menaçants !

En un centième de seconde, Kurogane avait bondit de la carapace du Gluck pour se lancer dans la bagarre. Sans son katana, la baston ne serait pas à son avantage, mais l'idée de pouvoir vaincre la créature presque à mains nues le stimulait tout autant. Il lui assena le premier coup et un coup décisif, même si sa lance de fortune s'était brisée sous l'impact.

« Joliiiie démonstration, Kuro Chan ! , commenta Fye en applaudissant depuis le dos du Gluck (broutant toujours des végétaux d'un œil bovin), comme s'il était confortablement assis sur les gradins d'un stade. Tu as fais du hachis de Morlock…

- Cesses ton jeu idiot », grogna le ninja entre ses dents.

Le sol se mit à trembler une fois de plus, et cette fois le séisme fut tel qu'il brisa net, étiola, propulsa les quelques arbres alentours. Cinq , quinze… QUARANTE créatures semblables à celle que venait d'abattre Kurogane venaient d'apparaître avec violence et férocité, prêts à engloutir les deux hommes et le Gluck, les cernant de toutes parts.

Une bataille brutale et sanglante s'engagea. Kurogane bondit en tout sens, distribua de multiples coups et lacérations, se servant de la griffe aiguisée de l'un de ses adversaires vaincus comme de la lame de son katana. Mais plus il abattait de créatures, plus il en surgissait des entrailles de la neige, et le ninja se démenait comme un beau diable contre cette attaque massive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour utiliser tes pouvoirs, abruti de mage ?! », vociféra-t-il à l'adresse de Fye, qui de son côté, se mouvait avec la grâce d'un danseur pour esquiver les attaques des créatures.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit …

- Eh bien réagis au moins pour ne pas te faire bouffer ! », hurla Kurogane en lançant une autre griffe dans sa direction…

Le ninja continua de trancher dans le vif tout ce qui passait à sa hauteur, tellement préoccupé à abattre ses ennemis qu'il ne pouvait savoir si Fye, éloigné bien loin de son côté par les créatures, s'était décidé à se battre. Kurogane s'étonna lorsqu 'il vit cinq monstres valdinguer en tout sens alors qu'il ne les avait pas touché. Le Gluck avait mis le turbo et fonçait furieusement, dans un grand « BEUWAAAAH !! », aussi efficacement qu'un troupeau d'éléphants, et au sommet de sa carapace, Fye distribuait les coups de gauche et droite avec vélocité. Kurogane fut si surprit de ce spectacle invraisemblable qu'il ne perçut pas assez vite le mouvement d'une créature, l'attaquant par le ciel, et qui, le touchant à l'épaule, l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de distance dans la neige, avec une violence et un fracas d'os brisés épouvantables. Des coups, Kurogane était habitué à en recevoir, et en distribuer dix fois plus. Fye savait qu'il allait se relever en une demi seconde et régler son compte à la créature qui avait commis l'offense de le toucher.

Mais il ne se releva pas.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il demeurait effondré à terre…

Comme si…

« Kuro Chan !! », cria Fye en fonçant avec le Gluck dans sa direction. Vite, vite avant que les créatures ne le dévorent… Luttant pour rejoindre son camarade, Fye se battit avec plus de détermination qu'à l'accoutumée. Peu lui importait de souffrir lui-même. Il savait depuis longtemps, au plus profond de sa chair est des recoins tortueux de son âme, toute la signification de ce mot. Mais s'il perdait un seul de ses compagnons de voyage…

Il rejoignit enfin Kurogane, inanimé mais vivant. Cependant les créatures étaient toujours plus nombreuses et Fye ne savait plus très bien comment protéger le corps de son camarade.

… PROTEGER …

_Echouée dans sa propre toile, l'araignée fut lentement dévorée_

_Dévorée encore et encore, par ces peurs qu'elle n'osait nommer…_

… SENTIMENTS …

«** Je ne connais pas ces mots** », murmura Fye pour lui-même.

Il fonça droit sur une créature, plantant avec violence son arme dans sa chair.

« Je ne les connais pas, parce que… »

Kurogane ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit Fye lutter avec fureur, la folie du désespoir, contre les créatures. Le ninja voulu se relever pour lui prêter main forte, passant outre la douleur qui lui perçait l'épaule. Mais Fye ne semblait ne même pas s'en être rendu compte, continuant de lutter contre les créatures avec une férocité inhabituelle et des yeux éteins, absents, comme si le véritable combat n'existait plus, comme si…

« Fye !! », cria Kurogane.

Il se retourna lentement vers lui, pale comme la mort, les yeux hagards, avec tant de tristesse et de rage mêlée… Il acheva sa phrase d'une voix vaincue :

**« … Parce que ces mots… Personne ne me les a appris. »**

Ce ne fut que l'espace d'une demi seconde. L'une des créatures, avant de mourir, propulsa son dard et celui-ci vint transpercer Fye de part en part, comme s'il n'était que le mince fil ténu traversé par une aiguille, et il échoua à terre, empalé.

Révulsé d'horreur, le Gluck se cabra, affolé, et prit la fuite. Kurogane hurla de rage et de colère, fonça sur la créature criminelle pour l'achever, et dans son élan, fit un véritable carnage avec toutes celles qui restaient. Sur le blanc immaculé de la neige, il n'y avait plus que la souillure des cadavres déchiquetés et d'affreuses flaques sanguinolentes.

Ereinté, une douleur insondable coulant tout le long de son bras, Kurogane se traîna jusqu'à Fye, toujours vivant mais pratiquement crucifié sur le sol. Non… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se battre aujourd'hui, comme il le lui avait ordonné, au lieu d'esquiver les coups comme d'habitude ? Il avait pourtant son sourire no 3, le plus radieux et insouciant, sur le visage.

« Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise, Kuro Papa… », Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de fermer les paupières.

« NE T'ENDORS PAS !! », ordonna Kurogane dans un cri rauque. Mais lui-même n'avait pas su ménager ses forces et mesurer l'importance de sa blessure, et son corps s'effondra à côté de celui de Fye, dans la neige.

« Ne t'endors pas… » , répéta-t-il faiblement pour lui-même.

« Il ne faut pas… » dit-il alors que sa vue se troublait.

« Si jamais on s'endors »…

Sa main agrippa le bras inanimé de Fye dans un geste protecteur…

Il cru discerner, debout en face d'eux, une grande silhouette, blanche et lumineuse. Un mirage ? Un début de rêve ? Un shinigami venu les emporter à tout jamais ?

« Non, il ne faut pas, grogna Kurogane… On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner… Les enfants ! »

Il perdit à son tour connaissance.

CHAPITRE 4 : Face à Face

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien », murmura Sakura face à une large fenêtre.

Dehors, la neige tombait en épais flocons moussus sur le panorama uniformément glacial. Shaolan ne répondit rien, non moins inquiet. Il savait par expérience qu'il n'était jamais bon que le groupe soit séparé : si la chance souriait aux uns, les autres se trouvaient immanquablement en situation périlleuse. Seul Mokona semblait parfaitement heureux, dansant et chantant comme un salary man japonais au karaoké, après une journée de travail et une cuite sévère :

**« Here we go ! Iko yo, Iko yo, tsubasa hiroge ! Kitto nanika ga nanika ga dokoka de daeru hi o matte ru do! Do! ****Do! Dreaming! Dreaming! Soshite tobira ga hiraku yo..."**

"Bravo, c'est très joli, lui dit Sakura.

**- Cette chanson parle de toi**" , répondit Mokona d'un ton mystérieux avant d'avoir un rire dément et rebondir partout sur les meubles du petit salon où ils se trouvaient.

« Mlle Shuko a disparu depuis un moment… murmura Shaolan. Quand donc aurons-nous l'occasion de rencontrer la Reine de Cristal ? »

Une demi tonne de gardes lui étaient tombés dessus pour qu'il revête un costume digne de le présenter à la souveraine, sans oublier la liste interminable de recommandations.

« Soyons patients, lui répondit Sakura de son plus charmant sourire. Il faut d'abord que ces personnes comprennent que nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention.

- Mais nous n'en avons jamais douté. »

Sakura sursauta. La tendre voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots était tout à fait semblable à la sienne. Elle se demanda si elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte ou si Mokona s'amusait à faire des imitations !

Shaolan fit volte-face et n'en cru pas ses yeux ébahis. Là, à l'entrée du salon, escortée par Shuko et l'une des dames blondes que la princesse avait vue, se tenait une troisième jeune femme, tout à fait splendide, vêtue d'une magnifique robe vaporeuse d'un blanc irisé de rose, et le front sertit d'un diadème ouvragé.

La Reine de Cristal.

Mais aussi…

La Princesse Sakura, troublée, émue, s'approcha lentement de la Reine de Cristal. Face à face, elle ne pouvait que constater l'incroyable évidence : elle se trouvait face à elle –même, son double dimensionnel en ce monde, bien que plus âgée qu'elle d'une dizaine d'années, plus grande. Si le Princesse Sakura était encore une adolescente, la Reine de Cristal était adulte depuis tendit ses mains en direction de Sakura et celle-ci les lui prit lentement. Face à face, elles eurent le même sourire confus à la même seconde.

« Bienvenue dans mon palais, dit enfin la plus âgée des deux. Je suis la Reine de Cristal, et il y a longtemps que j'attendais ta venue et celle de tes compagnons, petite Sakura… »

Sur la tête de Shaolan, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, Mokona agita des drapeaux tricolores et fit la ola :

« C'est vrai que Mokona vient de très loin ! Mokona voudrait voir Paris et bouffer une ratatouille! Wiiiiz !! »

CHAPITRE 5 : Les deux Gardiens, l' Ange et la Fée.

« Toc, toc, qui est là ?

- Grrrrblmmph, grommela Kurogane.

- Toc, toc, qui est là ?, répéta la petite voix fluette.

- Mokona, fout moi la paix et va jouer ailleurs….

- Toc, toc, toc…

- Mais tu vas la fermer et me laisser roupiller, oui ?! », vociféra le ninja en bondissant hors de l'étrange sofa où il était allongé.

Tout à coup il des demanda où il était, dans cette étrange habitation de roc et glace mêlée, décorée dans un style « bonbonnière » rose guimauve, où il se sentit affreusement déplacé, à moitié nu qui plus est. Un coup d' œil à son épaule, qui ne le faisait absolument plus souffrir, lui indiqua qu'il avait été soigné, et par une excellente magie d'après ce qu'il en jugeait. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins séparé du groupe de Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona, et à présent de Fye !

« Alors c'est vrai ? », demanda une petite voix en coupant net le fil de ses pensées. Il se questionna sur l'endroit d'où elle provenait, avant de repérer ENFIN un gamin minuscule qui se tenait à côté de lui, âgé de cinq ou six ans tout au plus, mais dont il ne voyait pas le visage, dissimulé derrière un masque blanc de démon, le même avec lequel jouaient parfois les enfants de son propre pays, le japon.

« T'es qui, toi ?, demanda stoïquement Kurogane.

- C'est vrai que tu viens d'une autre dimension ?, répondit le gamin du tac au tac.

- Hein ?! Qui t'as raconté ça, toi ?

- C'est ma Maman. C'est elle qui t'as soigné. Et elle a soigné l'autre Monsieur.

- L'autre Monsieur ? … Il est ici, lui aussi ?

- T'es dur de la feuille ou quoi, le vieux ?

- A qui crois-tu parler, microbe ? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le gamin eu un rire qui se voulait effrayant…

« Mais mon nom à moi c'est… »

Il retira le masque d'un geste théâtral et s'exclama, ses yeux rubis pétillants de malice au milieu de sa bonne bouille :

« KUROGANE !! »

La mâchoire de Kurogane toucha le sol. Il avait face à lui son propre double, mais un double encore enfant, une miniature presque en super déformé, qui le toisait de toute sa petite taille.

« Ah, ça te la coupe, hein, gros lourdaud ? »

Pas le temps de s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Kurogane posa son regard aux sourcils éternellement froncés sur le petit Kuro et lui demanda simplement :

« L'autre type qui était avec moi, tu peux me dire où il est ?

Bah, il est juste dans la chambre à côté, quoi ! »

Kurogane se précipita aussi sec vers l'entrée de la pièce, qui ressemblait à celle d'une grotte, et après deux ou trois coups d'œil rapides sur d'autres salles, toutes aussi vastes et étranges les unes que les autres, découvrit enfin Fye allongé sur un lit. Et bien vivant. Lui aussi avait été soigné par la magie, mais demeurait endormit d'un mauvais sommeil, qui l'agitait de convulsions et de fièvre, le front en sueur. Il lui sembla aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'un petit enfant, avec pourtant sur les lèvres le sourire des anges…

« Vous avez eu plus de chance que votre ami, il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire… »

Kurogane se retourna. Une sublime jeune femme venait d'apparaître, de celles qui malgré les intempéries à l'extérieur n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ni ailleurs, tout juste vêtue d'un body et de cuissardes blanches. Le mini Kuro lui apporta un kimono tout aussi blanc et finement brodé, qu'elle revêtit. Le grand Kurogane, lui, bien que demeurant de glace aux charmes de la demoiselle, éprouva immédiatement pour elle une impression de « déjà vu », alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, dans cette dimension ou une autre. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux soyeux et d'une longueur incroyable, comme l'étaient ceux de sa chère Princesse Tomoyo. Mais celle-ci avait une chevelure d'un noir aussi profond que la nuit, alors que ceux de l'inconnue était d'un blond platine luisant de manière presque surnaturelle. Kurogane , loin de se laisser enchanter par la troublante apparition, lui demanda de son ton le plus hostile en désignant Fye, tourmenté dans son sommeil :

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

La très jeune femme (17, 18 ans ?) eu un sourire indéfinissable et ferma les yeux :

« Tout comme pour vous, j'ai appliqué sur lui une magie ancestrale pour refermer ses plaies, qui étaient très profondes. Et sans vous demander la permission, je m'en excuse… »

Elle s'approcha lentement de Fye toujours convalescent, dans un léger bruissement de Kimono, sous le regard méfiant du ninja, sur ses gardes.

« … Cependant… Le dard de la créature qui a blessé votre ami était empoisonné. Bien que je lui ait administré un onguent, il lui faudra encore plusieurs heures pour éliminer totalement le venin de son sang. D'ici là nous devrons le veiller, car son sommeil risque d'être des plus agités… »

Kurogane s'interposa en interrompant son geste alors qu'elle tentait d'approcher sa petite main du front humide de Fye.

« Quel gardien possessif !, s'exclama l'inconnue avec un petit rire.

- Je vous interdit de le toucher.

- Possessif et jaloux. Je veux juste prendre sa température.

- Et moi je ne vous connais pas. Qui êtes-vous ? », questionna froidement Kurogane. Elle eu un sourire aussi mystérieux qu'agaçant.

« **Les cauchemars qui agitent Fye… On une réponse que vous rencontrerez bientôt.**

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?!, vociféra Kurogane alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions !

- Arrêtes de gueuler, on est pas sourds, pépé !, lança le mini Kuro d'un air narquois avant de suivre la blonde énigmatique.

- Quoi ? Viens ici qu'on discute, sale petit…

- **Je me nomme Shirahime Syô**, coupa la jeune femme en kimono , en se retournant au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce que votre ami et vous soyez totalement guéris, vous êtes mes invités.

**- SHI … RA … HI … ME ??**

**- Les humains me nomment aussi la fée des glaces** »

Puis, se penchant vers l'enfant à ses côtés :

« Tu viens, Kuro-kun ?

- Oui, Maman ! »

La fée des glaces ? Maman ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge, à moins de l'avoir eu à 12ans ! Et puis elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa « VRAIE » mère, non mais !

Souffrant dans son sommeil mais légèrement conscient, Fye tenta d'étouffer un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Quels sombres cauchemars dissimulent le sourire des anges ?

Tentant de conserver un air totalement indifférent, demeurant debout et les bras croisés, Kurogane marmonna :

« Ne crois pas te la couler douce, tire au flanc ! »


	2. Chapitres 6, 7, 8, 9 et 10

CHAPITRE 6 : Le châtiment de Shirahime

CHAPITRE 6 : Le châtiment de Shirahime

« Le pays de Kurisutaru n'a pas toujours été ainsi, explique la Reine de Cristal. Autrefois ? son paysage était verdoyant et plein de promesses.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Shaolan.

- Notre pays a toujours été divisé en trois territoires. Le Royaume de Cristal, où nous nous trouvons. Le Royaume des corbeaux, situé totalement à l'opposé. Et entre les deux, le territoire des Célestes.

- Des Célestes ? Quel joli nom !, s'exclama Sakura.

- Le Célestes ne sont pas des humains, expliqua la Reine de Cristal en désignant la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. C'est un peuple différent, qui ne comporte que des femmes. Elles ont la particularité d'avoir des cheveux très blonds, comme aucun être humain n'en possède en ce monde. Ainsi que de très puissants pouvoirs et un langage différent du nôtre. Beaucoup de légendes ont couru sur elles , cela a redoublé lorsque l'une de tes plumes est arrivée sur leur territoire… »

Au mot « plume » , Shaolan avait bondit de son siège. Le double de Sakura ferma lentement les yeux :

« Ptite fille, j'ai fais un rêve… Le rêve qu'une plume, chargée de pouvoirs à la puissance inouïe, viendrait dans notre pays… Une plume appartenant à une jeune fille qui était mon double d'un autre monde, et qui un jour viendrait la chercher… »

La Reine de Cristal rouvrit les yeux :

« A partir du moment où les Célestes ont eu cette plume en leur possession, leurs pouvoirs ont redoublé d'intensité. La plume a alors attirée la convoitise du Roi du Royaume des Corbeaux, qui a tout mis en œuvre pour s'en emparer. Les Célestes sont un peuple pacifiste, elles n'utilisent la magie que pour guérir et protéger… Le Roi des Corbeaux n'a pas eu le moindre mal, avec son armée, à massacrer ses malheureuses… Les seules qui sont parvenues à s'enfuir se sont réfugiées ici, au Royaume de Cristal, où nous les protégeons. Mais le Roi des corbeaux n'a pas pu s'emparer de la plume. Et elle se protège elle-même en faisant tomber cette neige discontinue pour ralentir son armée…

- Mais c'est une protection bien faible face à un homme déterminé au point d'avoir anéantit tout un peuple !

- Rassurez-vous, la fée des glaces est restée auprès d'elle…

- La fée des glaces ?!

- J'ai du lui confier la plume… Entre autres raisons parce que à mon approche, les pouvoirs de celle-ci devenaient comme fous, provoquant de véritables cataclysmes. J'ai compris que c'était parce que je suis le double de sa propriétaire légitime, et que ma présence était comme celle d'un aimant faisant perdre le nord à une boussole… »

Mokona, traversant la pièce en caleçon à fleurs, confirma cette théorie.

« C'est pourquoi c'est la fée des glaces, la plus puissante des Célestes, qui est demeurée pour garder la plume…

- Mais vous venez de nous dire que les Célestes avaient une magie uniquement défensive !

- Pas la fée des glaces. C'est une métisse. »

Devant les yeux ronds de ses invités, la Reine de Cristal eu un rire enchanteur avant d'ajouter :

« Cette histoire est décidément très longue ! Je vais vous la raconter… »

Fye était toujours agité de fièvre et de spasmes dans son sommeil. Ses convulsions semblaient violentes, douloureuses….

« Vous devriez vous aussi vous reposer », affirma la fée des glaces en voyant que Kurogane n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il la fusilla de son regard le plus noir en guise de réponse.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda la jeune femme de son ton le plus mutin et destabilisant.

Bon sang, mais où l'avait-il déjà rencontrée ?

« Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions, se contenta de souligner le ninja. Par exemple, comment se fait-il que vous ayez appelé Fye par son nom depuis le début alors qu'il est toujours inconscient et que je ne vous ai pas livré cette information ? »

La jeune fille redoubla de son rire aussi mignon qu'agaçant.

« Décidément, vous êtes très perspicace, Mr le ramoneur… Mais si je vous le disais maintenant, cela vous gâcherais toute la surprise… »

Kurogane tiqua sur le mot « ramoneur », l'un des tout premiers quolibets dont Fye l'avait affublé à leur rencontre. Bizarrement, il en fut moins hostile à l'égard de leur hôtesse. Elle traversa la pièce, lumineuse et légère comme un ange, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui comme un oiseau se pose sur la branche, dans un bruissement satiné. De plus près, elle était encore plus belle, une beauté divine, irréelle, à couper le souffle, mais aux yeux de Kurogane, aucune femme n'arrivait à la cheville de la Princesse Tomoyo …. C'était une histoire à la Ulysse et Pénélope, mais… **Bien plus complexe…. **

Il recadra ses pensées en se demandant pourquoi cette Shirahime semblait en savoir plus long que lui sur Fye , et continua de la surveiller chaque fois qu'elle approchait trop près de lui…

« Autrefois ces lieux étaient emplis de toute une communauté, murmura enfin la jeune fille en promenant son regard bleu azur sur les vastes murs de l'immense salle où ils se trouvaient. Mais je suis la dernière à présent… »

Alors, sans lui évoquer l'affaire de la plume, elle lui résuma l'histoire du pays de Kurisutaru et des Célestes. Puis :

« Notre peuple a toujours effrayé et été incompris. Autrefois on disait que nos larmes provoquaient toutes sortes de malheurs aux humains : disparitions, défaites, meurtres, ruptures, trahisons… Tout était de notre faute. Nous étions une espèce incomprise et les seuls humains prenant notre défense étaient bannis de leur clan… La principale peur des Célestes venait du fait que nous ne sommes que des femmes. Chaque fois qu'une Céleste meurt, son corps s'entoure d'une Chrysalide, puis de ce cocon surgit une petite Céleste en touts points semblable à celle qui vient de mourir… Pourtant un jour… »

Le regard de la fée s'anima d'une lueur étrange.

« Pourtant un jour, le général Ojiro, du Royaume des Corbeaux, s'éprit de Tama, une Céleste, et inversement. Pour la toute première fois, une Céleste était enceinte de l'enfant d'un humain, et il l'emmena au Royaume des Corbeaux pour l'épouser. Mais ce fut un désastre. Le Roi fit tuer le Céleste après qu'elle eu mis au monde un enfant métis, et comme celui-ci était également menacé, le général prit la fuite en l'emmenant au territoire des Célestes. Il parvint à sauver son enfant mais périt de ses blessures peu après son arrivée. »

La fée des glaces soupira :

« Il faut croire que c'est surtout le territoire des orphelins… L'an dernier j'ai découvert le petit Kuro, seul et inanimé tout comme vous, dans la neige… Lui aussi a fuit le Royaume des Corbeaux, où il n'avait plus de famille…

- Et qu'est-il advenu de l'enfant du général ? », demanda Kurogane, un peu perturbé par la présence de son jeune double, qui dormait lui aussi à poings fermés, avec le sourire des bienheureux.

« Une petite fille… poursuivit Shirahime. Elle a rapidement grandit, notamment en magie, la puissance des Célestes alliée à celle des humains. Elle est devenue la fée des glaces et continue de veiller sur ce territoire empli de souvenirs… », dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Mais…. » Le son de sa voix se brisa net, fragile et ému.

« Le peuple des Célestes s'est enfuit et celui des humains lui est interdit… **Tel est son châtiment… Condamnée à demeurer seule… » **

Elle retint le sanglot qui enflait dans sa gorge et les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, se penchant lentement vers Fye, toujours en lutte cotre le venin qui obscurcissait ses rêves, écartant les fines mèches blondes plaquées par la sueur sur son front fiévreux…

…**Fye… Shirahime….**

Alors Kurogane comprit enfin l'évidence. Non, il n'avait jamais rencontré Shirahime auparavant, dans une autre dimension ou dans une autre vie. Ce qu'il avait remarqué en elle, c'était **l'écho désespéré de cette punition qui collait à Fye comme une seconde peau :**

**Ce gouffre sans fond et glacé que l'on nomme SOLITUDE…**

CHAPITRE 7 : Mon étoile

« Si vous voulez que Mokona remporte 150000€, pour Mokona tapez 1 !

- Mokona…

- Woui, Shaolan ? Wiiiiz !

- Est-ce que tu sais où Mr Fye et Mr Kurogane peuvent se trouver ?

- Pour Fye le matou tapez 2 ! Pour Kuro toutou tapez 3 ! »

Shaolan saisit la petite boule de poils entre ses mains et la berça tendrement, comme pour l'endormir :

« Tant que nous resterons dans ce monde tu ne seras pas toi-même… Demain j'irais chercher la plume, et je pense qu'après tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux… »

Sakura observait la scène avec des yeux doux et inquiets.

« … Mr Shaolan…. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que la Reine de Cristal nous a dit tout à l'heure ? Le territoire des Célestes est devenu hostile… De nombreuses créatures dangereuses rôdent tout autour…

- Je saurais les dépasser et retrouver votre plume. Et puis, je ne serais pas seul. Une nombreuse escorte sera à mes côtés. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Wiiiiz ! » , s'écria Mokona, bondissant des mains de Shaolan pour rejoindre celles de Sakura.

« Le docteur Shaolan a raison ! Si vous continuez de vous inquiéter pour tout, Mademoiselle, vous ferez un ulcère avant l'âge de trente ans !

- Merci, Moko Chan…. , murmura Sakura en caressant le petit animal.

- De rien. C'est 500 balles la consultation !

La Princesse sourit tendrement, puis ajouta :

« De toutes façons, moi aussi je serais membre de l'escorte qui partira à la recherche de la plume.

- Et oui, vous ne pourrez pas refuser, car j'ai demandé l'autorisation à la Reine de Cristal en personne ! C'est bien pratique de pouvoir se parler entre soi-même… Etrange, mais plutôt amusant !

- Mais… Princesse… tenta de contester Shaolan.

- Passez une bonne nuit, vous devez être en pleine forme demain. Moi aussi, je m'en vais dormir dans ma chambre… Tu viens, Moko Chan ? … Je suis sûre qu'on va retrouver la plume, Mr Kurogane et Mr Fye…. Bye, bye ! », lança-t-elle de son sourire le plus craquant et malicieux avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Après le langage fleurit de Kurogane, les minauderies de Fye. Sakura , avec sa curiosité naturelle et son désir de se rendre utile, apprenait vite de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout comme Shaolan, elle grandissait et évoluait à travers ce voyage, et même lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé toutes les plumes contenant sa mémoire, elle ne serait plus tout à fait la même qu'avant l'accident qui l'avait rendu amnésique. Dans ce monde aussi, Shaolan devrait se battre pour récupérer l'une des plumes de Sakura. Il ne reculerait pas.

« Je les retrouverais toutes, Princesse ! »

Debout face à la nuit constellée d'étoiles, majestueuse sur le vaste balcon de sa chambre, l'autre Sakura, la Reine de Cristal, murmura avec mélancolie :

**« Toi aussi tu avais cette détermination, Shaolan… **

**- Maman ? »**

La jeune Reine se retourna lentement. Une petite fille de cinq ans se tenait près d'elle. Une adorable enfant, avec des yeux doux et une longue chevelure d'un ébène luisant.

**« Oui, ma petite Tomoyo ? »**

CHAPITRE 8 : Délivres moi

Fye luttait, luttait contres ses cauchemars, contre le venin qui avait empoisonné son sang, pour retourner vers le monde réel. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il jamais le repos ?

Seul, recroquevillé, comme un petit enfant apeuré dans le noir, les mains jointes, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, le cœur oppressé, aux battements à peines perceptibles, de plus en plus lents. Pas une lueur au fond du gouffre des ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti, pas un son, pas la moindre présence rassurante à laquelle se raccrocher…

Juste Ashura ô et lui. Comme avant….

« Vous n'étes pas réel… »

Oui, trouver la force de vaincre cette angoisse qui le rongeait corps et âme.

Inéluctablement…

Tomber le masque, se relever. Après chaque chute, encore et encore. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile, de respirer ? Il fallait qu'il retrouve son souffle, qu'il s'extirpe de cette langueur moite qui l'étranglait. Rompre l'obscurité, hurler à pleins poumons. Chasser ses démons et ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Cette démence. Comme un fauve qui se déchaîne toutes griffes dehors, un feu qui vous consume lentement avec vos dernières bribes de lucidité.

« Est-ce vraiment ton souhait ? », demanda Ashura ô en posant une main sur sa tête.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir , répondit Fye. Pas comme ça. Pas encore.

Il y a un vide en moi, et il m'attend, quelque part. Je dois le retrouver !! »

« Il est pourtant présent avec toi, affirma Ashura ô. Dans ce corps où tu dors et tu survis…

- Est-ce qu'il peut m'entendre ?, demanda Fye. Il y a si longtemps que nous sommes séparés… Parfois je crois entendre son rire qui se moque de moi… Mais derrière ses rires… Il n'y a plus rien.

- Ses rires se sont glacés… Tout comme tes larmes.

- Alors plus rien n'existe, pas même moi. Je voudrais tant l'entendre rire encore… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es victime de ce rien qu'on appelle le manque. »

« En vérité, tu t'es trahit toi même, affirma Ashura ô . Tu prétends craindre pour « leur » vie. Tu es une menace tant que tu restes avec eux. Tu ris et tu joues, alors que tu le sais… Que chaque seconde auprès d'eux est peut-être la dernière… Qu'un jour la mort frappera, et que c'est toi qui l'aura causée. Tu ne sauras pas les protéger de ce qui te hantes… Et tu es trop lâche pour trouver le courage de les quitter. Trop lâche pour leur dire toute la vérité…

- Laissez moi !! », hurla Fye, ne supportant pas toutes ces terribles accusations.

« Laissez moi… Je veux être seul. Porter seul ce fardeau. … Ne me regardez pas ainsi. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû me livrer ainsi, continua Fye. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à eux. Mon destin est la solitude. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Pas le droit d'aimer. Pas le droit d'être aimé. Parce que…

Je ne veux être la cause d'aucun sacrifice…

Je sais combien ce mot est lourd de conséquences, pour ceux qui y ont succombé. »

« Entre la vie et la mort, il n'y a qu'un rêve capricieux…

Comme ce désespoir de ne pas parvenir à les quitter tous les quatre. »

« Je fuis… Parce que je ne veux pas que le rêve se brise. »

« … Mais toi tu sauras me retrouver, hein, Ashura ô ? »

« C'est inutile est insensé, affirma Ashura ô. Toutes tes larmes ne pourront jamais susciter ma pitié. Laisses ce vide froid t'envahir et te délivrer de tes tourments. Renonces à eux. »

… **Shaolan….**

… **Sakura…**

… **Mokona…**

… **Kurogané…**

Fye releva lentement le visage.

« Il y en a un qu'il ne faut pas contrarier, dit-il. S'i l me voyait comme ça il n'hésiterait à me houspiller pour que je m'arrache à ce cauchemar… Kuro Chan doit être furieux en ce moment. Vraiment FURIEUX . Je le pratique depuis assez longtemps, maintenant… Je suis sûr que là, il me gueule tout un chapelet de noms d'oiseaux pour me faire réagir. »

A cette idée , Fye eu un petit rire, sincère malgré lui.

« Si tu choisis de repartir, alors tes souffrances reprendront, affirma Ashura ô. Tes mensonges aussi. Jamais tu ne trouveras le repos et la paix dans ta fuite inutile… Et c'est leurs vies que tu remets aussi en jeu.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. J'ai trouvé un sens à ce qui n'en avais pas. Alors je vais laisser revenir la vie, et laisser battre ce cœur plus vite… Parce que j'ai pris conscience qu'il était là. »

« Tu ne peux pas revenir !

- Je dois revenir. Je veux revenir. Parce que je ne veux pas ajouter ma peine à leur lot de souffrances… Parce que sinon…. Kuro Chan… »

« Hé !! Tu vas t'réveiller, ouais ?! »

Les mots s'étaient répercutés jusqu dans le moindre recoin de la nuit régnant sur ce cauchemar.

« Hé !! Allez, ouvres les yeux !! »

Quelque part dans une semi conscience, Fye sentait confusément qu'une poigne de fer secouait énergiquement l'un de ses bras :

« Réveilles toi, idiot, réveilles toi ou je t'en colle une !! »

Pas de doute, cette voix furieuse qui lui vrillait les tympans, c'était bien Kuro Toutou qui aboyait ! Il fallait laisser Ashura ô derrière lui. Suivre le guide, suivre le son de la voix de Kuro Chan et revenir. Il n'était plus très loin…

« Je te donnes trois secondes pour ouvrir les yeux !! »

Mais c'est qu'il rigolait pas, le Kuro papa !

« Un… »

Allez debout, debout et court, court vers sa voix !

« Deux… »

Dans des volutes brumeuses, incertaines, une image se dessine vaguement… Un visage… Il le reconnaît… Son visage….

« Trois !! »

Le poing de Kurogane s'écrase sur l'oreiller , à deux centimètres du visage de Fye, qui vient d'esquiver le coup, les yeux bien ouverts et un large sourire happy face en guise de condoléances :

« Quelle arnaque, c'est toi le comité d'accueil ? J'ai pas droit au doux baiser d'une princesse comme dans le conte ?

- Pas de princesse à l'horizon, grogna Kurogané en croisant les bras. On est toujours paumés au milieu du désert, et à cause de toi, on a perdu une bonne journée pour retrouver les gosses. »

Puis, avec un soupir indifférent :

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Je crois que j'ai encore la tête dans le Gluck, mais, ah, ah, je pète la forme !... Ooooh mais c'est génial, ça ! T'as vu ? J'ai même pas de cicatrice !... hé ! Mais c'est tout à fait charmant, ici ! A qui appartiennent tous ces jolis meubles ?

- C'est cette fille… grogna Kurogane d'une voix méfiante mais déstabilisée.

- Nooon, minauda Fye, il y a une divine créature qui a osé me voler mon Kuro Chan durant mon sommeil ?

- Pas du tout ! Arrêtes de dire des idioties !

- Moi qui pensais que tu serais d'une fidélité exemplaire envers la Princesse Tomoyo ! Tu vas lui briser le cœur, à cette pauvre petite !

- Mais noooon ! Jamais de la vie !, vociféra Kurogane en perdant toute sa mesure légendaire. Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est à cause de **TOI !!**

- Bien sûr, c'est ma faute si t'es un coureur de jupons ! Ah, ah, aaaah ! »

Fye était tellement hilare et euphorique, sans doute en contrecoup des délires provoqués par le poison, que Kurogane fut obligé de lui plaquer une main sur les lèvres pour obtenir un peu de silence. Lorsqu'il lui sembla un peu moins agité et passablement apaisé, il la retira pour lui demander /

« Fye, est-ce que tu es encore dans les vaps ? »

Le magicien ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas qu'il dissimulait un mystère. C'est qu'il déployait un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de rire à en rouler par terre, et ses yeux en pétillaient de larmes.

« En vérité, je ne sais pas si c'est l'air de ce monde, ou les émanations douteuses que produisait le Gluck, ou encore la substance hallucinogène qui m'a si bien divertit cette nuit, mais… Je crois que je suis complètement pété ! AH AH AH AH !! »

Kurogane eu le regard atterré de l'homme prêt à tout assumer, sauf une situation aussi démente.

« Ah ! cette fois j'ai vu la mort en face, continua Fye, et tu sais ce qui m'aurait le plus manqué, mon Kuro Chan ?

… » , fut la seule réponse du ninja renfrogné. Fye rapprocha son visage du sien avec une mimique irrésistible :

**« TON SOURIRE EBLOUISSANT !! »**

Puis le magicien s'écroula à nouveau sur son lit en riant aux éclats, riant et riant encore comme un fou furieux :

« TON SOURIRE !! TON SOURIRE KURO CHAN !! WA HA HA HAAAA !! »

Le ninja murmura presque stoïquement :

« Shaolan, trouves cette plume, que l'on quitte vite ce monde… »

CHAPITRE 9 : Elle est en elle…

Dans un autre monde…

« Tu vas encore tirer longtemps la tronche ?

- Je ne tire pas la tronche… »

Un jeune lycéen se poste au milieu de la rue . Il semble parfaitement calme… Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de fureur en hurlant bouche grande ouverte de toutes ses cordes vocales :

« JE SUIS JUSTE FOU DE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE !!

- Baisses le volume, ou tout le monde va le savoir jusqu'à Shibuya… » , réponds d'un ton neutre un garçon de son âge.

Watanuki s'écrase sur le goudron :

« Pourquoi, oh pourquoiiii ma douce Himawari Chan m'a-t-elle abandonné en ta sinistre compagnie ?

- Leçon de piano, réponds simplement Dômeki.

- OUAIS, BEN T'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE D'VENIR QUAND ELLE T'AS D'MANDE D'LA REMPLACER !! » vocifère Watanuki, tout crocs en avant. Puis il se remet à marcher, tête basse et échine courbée, comme sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter :

« A l'approche de Noël, Yukô me demande d'acheter tout un tas de trucs dont je ne connais même pas l'utilité… Mais Himawari Chan s'était proposée pour faire ces emplettes avec moi, et je m'en faisais une telle joie ! Noël… La neige… Les vitrines des magasins… C'était le super plan romantique ! Mais bien sûr, TOI, comme d'habitude, tu viens tout gâcher ! »

Comme Dômeki ne daigna même pas répondre à cette risible accusation, Watanuki s'agita comme un fou furieux en de multiples grimaces au milieu de la rue, sous l'œil apeuré des passants.

« Regardes où tu marches au lieu de chercher à te faire remarquer », finit par lui conseiller Dômeki.

« Je ne cherche pas à… OUILLE ! », répliqua Watanuki en percutant à pleines dents un poteau télégraphique. Une fois de plus, il échoua comme une feuille morte sur le trottoir.

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Snif… C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance, pleurnicha-t-il.

- Pourtant, il paraît que ce sont les imbéciles qui en ont le plus…

- Quoi ?! Répètes un peu !! », vociféra l'imbécile en se redressant aussi sec….

Avant de tomber en arrêt, saisit d'un sentiment inexplicable et d'un frisson surnaturel, devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'antiquité, près d'eux. Watanuki n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais s'avérait un vrai aimant à manifestations du monde occulte, et ses visions étaient d'une intensité et d'une précision qui ne présageaient jamais rien de bon !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? », finit par lui demander Dômeki (qui pour sa part avait du sang d'exorciste), tant Watanuki semblait perdu dans un « ailleurs » imprécis.

« La sphère, là, au milieu de la vitrine… »

Entre une horloge à balancier et un cadre photo défraîchit trônait une énorme boule à neige, ce gadget souvenir que les vacanciers ramènent souvent de leurs périples et qui finissent immanquablement au sommet d'un poste de télévision ou d'une cheminée. Cependant cette boule à neige était très particulière, tant par sa taille, aussi imposante que celle d'un ballon de basket, que son aspect : elle représentait un globe terrestre, comme suspendu dans le vide sous sa vaste coupole de verre, et à l'intérieur de l'objet, contrairement à d'habitude où il faut l'agiter pour voir tomber des morceaux de polystyrène figurant la neige, celle-ci chutait d'elle-même, sans discontinuer, sur le globe terrestre.

« C'est de la vraie neige », murmura Watanuki.

En observant l'objet, Domeki fit la même constatation. Il fut plus étoonné lorsqu'il vit Watanuki lever lentement une main en direction de la vitrine, le regard étrange, semblant voir au-delà de la sphère, au-delà du globe, et au-delà plus encore…

**« Elle est en elle… », **murmura-t-il, comme hypnotisé.

Puis il sursauta en revenant à la réalité, comme s'arrachant à l'attraction d'un rêve étrange :

« Oh là là ! J'ai promis des sashimis à Yuko et on a toujours pas fait les courses ! Vite, avant que la supérette ne ferme ! »

Et le voici qui repart sur son chemin.

Domeki eu un dernier regard pour le globe, avant de scruter Watanuki, et lui emboîter le pas.

CHAPITRE 10 : Nuit blanche

En ce monde aussi, il y avait une lune. Ronde et pleine, diffusant imperceptiblement un faisceau de lumière par la fenêtre grande ouverte, tamisée par le voile vaporeux des rideaux, frémissant à peine sous une bise légère. Dehors, il tombait tant de flocons de neige que les mots « nuit blanche » prenaient un sens…

Shoalan ne pouvait pas dormir. Trop de cauchemars étranges qui le poursuivaient ces derniers temps, trop de tension. Et puis il sentait grimper en lui cette fougue impatiente qui l'animait chaque fois qu'il se savait tout proche et en même temps si loin de l'une des précieuses plumes contenant un fragment d'âme et de mémoire de la Princesse Sakura.

**Sakura….**

Cet ange tombé du ciel, avec tant de chaleur dans le sourire et tant de tendresse dans le regard. Elle était le flambeau de sa quête. Un Seul mot, un seul geste d'elle et tout ce qui était laid devenait beau, tout ce qui était souffrance s'apaisait, jusqu'à la mort elle-même s'en trouvait défiée. Pour qu'elle vive, pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, pour que son merveilleux sourire ne s'éteigne jamais, Shaolan avait juré de réunir une à une toutes les plumes de la Princesse, éparses à travers les dimensions. Et en ce but, rien ne pouvait infléchir sa détermination : aucun obstacle, aucun ennemi, nulle blessure…

Rien, il se l'était juré lui-même.

Même si par ce serment il avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux….

Même si, une fois toutes les plumes réunies, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un dont Sakura ne se souviendrait jamais…

**Elle seule comptait.**

_Trois, quatre… _Dans la pénombre de la chambre , Shaolan effectua quelques mouvements de katana que Kurogane San lui avait enseigné…

_Cinq, six… _ Il serait impitoyable s'il le jugeait mollasson au prochain entraînement…

_Sept, huit… _ Bien sûr, Fye tenterait de le tempérer en lui lançant quelques plaisanteries qui ne seraient pas du goût du ninja…

_Neuf, dix… _Surtout si Mokona s'en mêlait par ses imitations ou des piques à l'impact redoutable…

_Onze ,douze… _Et tout le monde finirait par courir derrière la boule de poils, sous le regard amusé de Sakura…

**Sakura…**

Même si elle découvrait seule la vérité, ou si on la lui apprenait, elle l'oublierait aussitôt.

**C'était inéluctable…**

Le pacte signé avec la Sorcière des dimensions.

C'était mieux ainsi. Sakura aurait été furieuse.

Profondément déçue. Blessée.

Elle aurait eu tellement mal….

**Tout ce dont il voulait la protéger.**

Pourtant… Quelque part au fond de lui, il le devinait… Qu'une menace sourde allait rompre ce silence paisible…

Qu4un tourbillon tempétueux allait l'éloigner inéluctablement de Sakura et dévaster l'harmonie rassurante et presque familiale qui s'était nouée entre les différents membres de l'équipe.

Bientôt…

**Il le sentait. Chaque fois que son œil droit lui faisait mal.**

Dzing ! L'acier étincelant de sa lame fendit l'air, comme cet ennemi invisible qui lui ressemblait tant.


	3. Chapitres 11, 12, 12 bis et 14

CHAPITRE 11 : Ce sentiment étrange … Qui m'est interdit

CHAPITRE 11 : Ce sentiment étrange … Qui m'est interdit.

Kurogane avait solidement arrimé un minimum d'équipement sur le motoneige. Il avait rapidement maîtrisé cet engin bien plus rapide qu'un Gluck pour ce déplacer sur le vaste désert enneigé, non sans essuyer quelques remarques narquoises du mini Kuro :

« Tu conduis, comme un pied, pépé ! », « Si tu casses le matos va falloir raquer, le vieux ! »

Kuro Kun avait finalement réussit à l'exaspérer plus que Mokona n'y serait parvenu lui-même, et le grand Kurogane poursuivait à présent le petit en lui décernant tout un chapelet de noms d'oiseaux… Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les provocations de la miniature :

« Faut arrêter le saké, Pépé ! ça te gonfle le bide et tu roules sur la neige ! »

Shirahime et Fye, un peu plus loin, depuis la terrasse du temple, observèrent la scène en riant. Ils avaient exactement la même expression de douceur enfantine aux mêmes instants .

« Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux ? », finit par demander la fée des glaces en se tournant vers Fye.

Il eu un large sourire matouesque :

« Oui, je vous remercie », dit-il en portant à ses lèvres le breuvage qu'elle lui avait proposé pour le remettre d'aplomb. Cependant, ses mains tremblaient encore de fièvre, et c'est pourquoi Kurogane, qui avait décidé de partir en expédition pour retrouver les trois portés disparus, s'était fermement opposé à ce qu'il l'accompagne, et lui avait ordonné le repos forcé, plus inflexible qu'un sergent chef instructeur et une mère poule réunis.

« Cela me rassure de savoir qu'un jour Kuro Kun sera sûrement à l'image de cet homme », avoua Shirahime.

Fye ne le lui souhaitait pas. Il devinait le lot de souffrance qu'il faut endurer pour devenir un Kurogane.

« J'ai l'impression que d'une certaine manière, votre ami et vous veillez beaucoup l'un sur l'autre… », déclara soudain la fée.

Fye manqua d'en avaler une gorgée brûlante de travers. KOF ! KOF !

« C'est juste que Kuro Chan ne supporte pas les paresseux un peu filous sur les bords et plutôt casse-pieds sur les latitudes… C'est pour ça qu'il me met des coups de pieds pour avancer…

- En général, si les gens que l'on ne supporte pas sont cloués au lit et rendus vulnérables par la maladie, on fait en sorte de les achever, on ne les veille pas toute une nuit comme si sa propre vie en dépendait… », souligna Shirahime avec un air mutin. « J'ai trouvé cela particulièrement… MIGNON . »

Elle eu un rire tendre et enchanteur, délicieux, et Fye compris pourquoi même Kurogane avait pu être déstabilisé par cette troublante et perspicace jeune femme.

« Un conseil, n'allez surtout pas le lui répéter, dit Fye. Avec ses gros airs d'ours mal léché, Kuro Chan adore tout le monde. Les gosses, les peluches, et les princesses de conte de fées. Mais s'il y a quelque chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien qu'on le lui dise.

- Pour le connaître ainsi, il est évident que vous êtes son ami, insista la fée.

- Je ne pense pas que Kuro Chan ait assez confiance en moi pour me considérer comme son ami… Ou peut-être… Si… Mais… **Ce ne sera jamais une évidence », murmura Fye d'un air étrange.**

« Durant votre sommeil, Kurogane m'a parlé de vos trois autres compagnons que vous recherchez, reprit la fée. J'espère vous réconforter en vous assurant qu'ils sont en sécurité…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

- Le désert appartient au territoire des Célestes… Chaque fois qu'un être humain y est blessé et a besoin de nos soins, nous le ressentons immédiatement… C'est ainsi que je vous ai trouvés tous les deux.

- Existe-t-il d'autres légendes liées aux célestes et au pays de Kurisutaru ?, demanda soudain Fye, touché par un doute. Shaolan, notre jeune compagnon de voyage, est à la recherche de quelque chose… Un artefact très précieux et d'une grande puissance…

- Il y a énormément d'objets magiques en ce pays », dit Shirahime en éludant la question. Puis, contournant le sujet :

« Il y a longtemps que vous voyagez tous ensemble ?

- C'est difficile à déterminer… Mais mine de rien… Peut-être plus d'un an, déjà…

**- Et en un an, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le courage de leur avouer la vérité à votre sujet ?** »

Fye sursauta, comme foudroyé par l'ombre du doute. Comment Shirahime pouvait-elle savoir ce que ses compagnons eux-mêmes ignoraient ? Comment cette jeune inconnue, derrière son sourire tendre et son regard triste et doux, pouvait-elle sembler savoir jusqu 'au moindre détail de sa vie passée ? Ou était-ce juste une grande esbroufe pour le déstabiliser ?

« Moi-même, je n'ai pas été des plus honnêtes avec vous, poursuivit la fée sans le regarder. Lorsque Kurogane m'a demandé mon nom, je lui ai répondu « Shirahime Syô ». Mais il s'agit là simplement de la traduction du nom que les humains m'ont donné… Shirahime Syô… La fée des glaces, ou si vous préférez, la princesse des neiges… **Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. »**

Fye émit un rire forcé pour demeurer Maître de la conversation :

« Et là, c'est le coup de théâtre : elle lui révèle que son véritable nom est Fye, ah, ah !

- Absolument pas. Ni même Ashura ô, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Il frémit.

« Les gens accordent finalement peu d'importance aux noms, poursuivit la fée. Un nom ou un autre, qu'est-ce que cela change ? C'est pourtant lui qui nous définit, et ce dès la naissance, pour le reste de notre vie. Sans qu'ils en aient conscience, ce sont les noms qui définissent l'identité et le caractère des gens. Un caractère et une identité complexes, soumis à de multiples influences, que ni la logique, ni la raison ne peuvent expliquer. **Nous ne sommes que des noms, et nous nous cachons derrière dans l'espoir que personne ne parviendra à nous trouver. »**

Elle se retourna enfin vers lui, son sourire le plus kawaï irradiant son adorable petit visage.

« Voulez-vous savoir mon véritable nom ? »

Fye ne répondit rien, sur ses gardes malgré son sourire de façade, tout aussi charmant ; La fée des glaces rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, chuchotant d'une voix à peine perceptible :

« Mon vrai nom… »

… se pencha vers son oreille…

« C'est… »

Kurogane cessa de courir derrière son petit double, qu'il poursuivait depuis tout ce temps. Il était trop loin pour avoir entendu la conversation de Fye et la fée des glaces, mais lorsqu'il se retourna dans leur direction , il vit que Shirahime était en train de dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Fye. Kurogane remarqua immédiatement que Fye était soudain plus pâle qu'un cadavre, avec ce regard douloureux qui ne trompait pas, ce regard où surgissait obscurément l'ombre de son passé… Mais il sembla se ressaisir aussitôt, reprit ses couleurs et son sourire le plus irrésistible :

« Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, affirma-t-il en s'inclinant devant Shirahime, lui embrassant une main avec galanterie.

- Chacun son tour… », minauda-t-elle avec un large sous-entendu.

Ils eurent à nouveau, au même instant, un rire doux et enfantin, tout à fait similaire. Deux êtres semblables et différents, totalement inconnus l'un de l'autre, mais entre lesquels se nouait une évidente connivence, plus encore, une véritable complicité. Au contact de Shirahime, cette jeune femme qui lui ressemblait tant, Fye arborait un nouveau visage totalement inédit, plus…

« Plus sincère », se dit Kurogane avec un goût amer.

Par le simple fait de l'avoir rencontrée, Fye venait peut-être de livrer un secret important à Shirahime, ce secret que Kurogane tentait de vainement lui arracher pour tenter de le comprendre… Et peut-être de le sauver. Ce qu'il lui cachait obstinément, il l'avait livré à une inconnue. Pourquoi ? Fye ? touché en plein cœur d'un coup de foudre pour une ravissante inconnue ? ça ferait bien rire Mokona, un scoop pareil ! Kurogane stoppa net ses pensées, car il du bien admettre qu'il ne savait rien des sentiments de Fye, passés ou présents. Il savait cependant que dans les ténèbres de la douleur, il suffit parfois d'une personne pour retrouver un sens à ce qui n'en a plus. La princesse Tomoyo avait été cette lumière pour Kurogane, celle en qui il avait une reconnaissance éternelle et une loyauté à vie, et au-delà ! Peut-être que Shirahime était l'étincelle que le cœur meurtrit du mage attendait, finalement… Laisses la agir si c'est pour son bien…

« Je pars à la recherche des gamins !, hurla Kurogane depuis le motoneige. Interdiction de faire toute autre activité que bavarder avec la demoiselle !

- Toujours le mot pour rire, Kuro Chan ! », s'étrangla Fye, un large sourire happy face mais rouge carmen en travers du visage. Kurogane secoua la tête et s'apprêta à démarrer lorsque le mini Kuro grimpa en selle derrière lui.

« Descends de là, microbe.

- Moi je connais le désert comme ma poche et pas toiiii, répliqua le marmot avec une mimique hilarante. Allez, emmènes moi avec toi, Kuro Pépé…

- ça grouille de bestioles super dangereuses, ton désert ! Pas question !

- Mais moi chuis un pro de la baston ! », s'écria le mini Kuro en dégainant un double Katana de trois fois sa taille sous les yeux hallucinés du grand.

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance ! , cria de loin Shirahime. Kuro Kun a déjà abattu à lui seul une bonne centaine de créatures ! »

Kurogane eu un soupir désabusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette remarque, mais se contenta de dire à son jeune double :

« D'abord, cette lame, tu me la ranges, et toi, microbe, tu t'accroches.

- Ouaiiiis ! Vas-y mets les gazs, Kuro Pépé !

- Et surtout, tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !! », Grogna Kurogane en démarrant plein pot, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester bien longtemps fâché contre un gosse qui lui ressemblait tant.

Alors que le motoneige prenait toujours plus de vitesse sur l'étendue glacée du désert, la tasse de Fye lui échappa des mains et il manqua de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il avait une fois de plus joué un tour à Kurogane en lui cachant à quel point il était encore très faible, pour qu'il puisse partir à la recherche de Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona, et enfin les retrouver…

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à lui mentir sur tout ? », demanda Shirahime en le recueillant dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux, à l'abris dans le parfum de ses longs cheveux de soie.

**« Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce sentiment étrange… Qui m'est interdit. »**

Shirahime regarda les reflets lumineux de l'aurore naissante jouer sur l'étendue de neige et le visage de Fye :

**« Tu veux donc passer ta vie à fuir ? Idiot. Où que tu ailles… Ce sentiment… Finiras toujours par te rattraper. »**

CHAPITRE 12 : Je suis une meurtrière

La calèche avait un roulis et un balancement étrange, comme un berceau en perpétuel mouvement. Sakura y avait été confortablement installée avec les mêmes égards que si elle avait été la Reine de Cristal elle-même. Shuko et deux célestes l'accompagnaient et la couvraient de mille égards comme si elle eu été le plus précieux des bijoux, trônant dans toute sa splendeur au milieu d'un écrin de velours. Elle les remerciait de son sourire le plus chaleureux et gêné, n'estimant pas mériter le protocole destiné à la véritable Reine de Cristal, qui n'avait pu les accompagner de crainte de désorienter la plume. Surtout ? Sakura aurait donné cher pour ne pas voyager dans l'encombrant carrosse, mais au-dehors, aux côtés de Shaolan et Mokona, qui, comme les douze gardes de l'escorte, avançaient en chevauchant de curieux animaux. En regardant par la vitre près d'elle, la Princesse fut impressionnée par le caractère glacial du désert et s'inquiéta pour Shaolan et Mokona, ainsi que Fye et Kurogane toujours disparus, en espérant qu'ils étaient à l'abris du froid.

Les rigueurs du climat étaient le dernier souci de Shaolan. Pour lui, seul comptait le fait d'arriver au plus vite sur le territoire des célestes, de récupérer la plume pour Sakura, et pour que Mokona retrouve ses esprits, et qu'il parvienne enfin à localiser Kurogane et Fye. Tout était lié, comme une pyramide instable et à l'issue incertaine. Parfaitement calme en apparence, le jeune homme bouillonnait d'impatience. Chaque seconde était précieuse dans ce monde de tous les dangers ! Tout autour de lui, il remarqua que les gardes le regardaient d'un air étrange. Cela ne semblait pas lié à Mokona, qui, perché sur son épaule, continuait d'écumer tous les tubes de j pop et de japanime qu'il avait appris en puisant dans la collection secrète de Kurogane. Ni au fait que bien malgré lui, il avait mis en déroute plusieurs créatures hostiles avec quelques mouvements de katana, toujours tirés de la collection secrète du sus nommé Kurogane ! Shaolan remercia mentalement son excellent professeur, et tenta de contenir son impatience en se remémorant quelques paroles pleines de sagesse que lui avait dit Fye.

« …. Au fait, Mokona ?

_- La, la, la, la…._

- Est-ce que tu parviens à localiser la plume, maintenant que nous sommes plus éloignés du palais ?

_- La, la, la, la…. _La plume, non… »

Entre deux mesures de sa chanson, il fut traversé par un éclair de lucidité :

« … Mais… Mokona commence à percevoir Kurogane.

- Vraiment ?! Il va bien ?! Mais… Pourquoi n'y –t-il que lui que tu ressens ?

_- La, la, la, la…._ »

Toujours un peu déboussolé, finalement…

« … Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Shaolan doucement. C'est déjà très bien que tu aies pu percevoir Mr Kurogane. Merci beaucoup… »

Lorsque deux des gardes le dépassèrent en lui jetant un regard au passage, Shaolan ressentit à nouveau comme une gêne, mêlée d'un sentiment inexplicable, de ceux qui font naître des interrogations. Autant qu'il pu en juger, lorsque les gardes le dévisageaient ainsi, avec cette expression de surprise mêlée de… Peur…

Il lui semblait réellement qu'ils le regardaient comme un fantôme !

De son côté, Sakura remarqua l'expression de profonde tristesse et les tremblements qui agitaient Shuko à mesure qu'ils avançaient en direction du territoire des Célestes.

« Il faut que ça cesse, murmura la douce servante… Il faut que cesse cette neige… Il faut que toutes ces morts cessent…

- … Shukô ? »

Comme elle savait pertinemment que Sakura ignorait tout des évènements précédents son arrivée, elle lui expliqua, les larmes aux yeux :

« La plus violente des batailles a eu lieu il y a cinq ans… Les dernières Célestes résistaient pour protéger leur territoire du Roi des Corbeaux, et la plume a perdu tout contrôle, provoquant des tempêtes de neige et des séismes redoutables. Sans oublier la bataille qui se jouait déjà entre l'armée du Roi des corbeaux et celle de la Reine de Cristal… Au cours de cette tragédie… Ma fille… Une vraie guerrière, prête à se battre jusqu'au bout, a été tuée… »

Sakura, atterrée, écoutait le récit de la pauvre femme, éplorée :

« Ce fut un vrai carnage ! La seule solution fut d'abandonner la plume et de sauver les quelques célestes qui restaient. Mais le Roi des corbeaux était résolu à s'emparer de la plume… Et il y serait peut-être parvenu sans l'intervention de notre Roi, qui s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle contre lui, et est parvenu à le faire battre en retraite, ou, jusqu'à son dernier soupir… Nous sommes très fiers de sa mémoire, et de notre Reine. Elle est si digne et courageuse, alors que ce malheur l'a frappée si tôt ! Elle sourit alors que son cœur, saigne, je le sais… Depuis ce jour, la neige n'a plus cessé de tomber. Chacun de ses flocons est une larme pour ceux qui ne reviendront jamais… »

Plus elle parlait, moins Shuko se rendait compte de l'impact de ses mots pour la malheureuse Sakura. Tous les malheurs du pays de Kurisutaru, de ses habitants, des Célestes, de Shuko, de la Reine de Cristal… Tous ces drames avaient été uniquement provoqués par la plume.

« Par ma plume.Je suis la coupable de tous ces malheurs. La coupable de tant de vies perdues ! Je suis…

Une meurtrière !! »

Elle réalisa avec amertume que dans bien des mondes qu'ils avaient traversés, ses plumes étaient symboles de souffrances et de mort pour bien des personnes. Elle seule en était responsable. Chaque roulis du carrosse se répercuta en elle avec un haut le cœur, un profond dégoût. Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout stopper net et de se ruer au-dehors en criant à Shaolan qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on prenne des risques insensés pour elle quand tant de personnes en avaient déjà payé le prix de leur vie…

Elle se maudit de ne pas le faire et de rester là, assise comme une splendide potiche inutile, avec un autocollant « FRAGILE » étalé en travers de la figure.

Parce qu'elle savait très bien que ses mots auraient profondément peinés Shaolan. Et que retrouver la plume était le seul moyen de délivrer les habitants Du pays de Kurisutaru de leurs tourments !

CHAPIRE 12 Bis : Elle t'as choisit

Dans un autre monde, il neigeait aussi au Japon. Le décor idéal à l'approche des fêtes de Noël…

Dömeki revenait paisiblement de son entraînement de tir à l'arc lorsqu'il vit passer Watanuki en coup de vent, fonçant comme si le diable en personne le poursuivait, avec sur le visage la terreur d'un petit garçon sur le point de pleurnicher. Il finit par le retrouver entrain de se barricader dans une salle de classe, comme s'il craignait de voir surgir par la porte son pire cauchemar.

« AAAAh ! Domekiiii ! Restes pas là !! Si elle te vois avec moi, après c'est toi qu'elle va poursuivre !! »

Watanuki était passé en mode duracel, la pile électrique qui dure vraiment plus longtemps

« Partout où je vais, elle est là ! Partout, partout, elle me poursuit ! Je l'ai vue sur le trottoir d'en face en sortant de la boutique !! Et elle était là quand je suis rentré chez moi ! Et au café Dukalyon ! Et là je viens d'aller chez le primeur chercher des ramen, ben tu me crois, tu me crois pas, elle trônait au milieu des radis !! »

Domeki se demanda simplement de qui pouvait bien parler Watanuki. Une fille ? Certainement pas. Non pas que Watanuki manque d'admiratrices. Watanuki plaisait à tout le monde : les filles, les garçons, les créatures occultes, les morts, les vivants et les indécis. Seulement ce pauvre garçon ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tellement miro derrière ses lunettes qu'il était plutôt du genre à se manger des panneaux que repérer des feux de signalisation. Et puis, une admiratrice trônant sur un étalage de radis…

« Je te jure ! Je ne sais pas comment lui échapper ! Où que j'aille elle parvient toujours à me retrouver !

- … Un esprit ?

- Noooon ! Un esprit de cette taille, j'y ferais même pas gaffe, et même je préfèrerais, tiens !

- Alors quoi ? »

Le doigt tremblant, il lui indiqua le fond de la classe. Alors que Domeki était certain de ne pas l'avoir vue en entrant dans la pièce, elle était pourtant là, posée sur la dernière table.

… LA BOULE A NEIGE …

A l'intérieur, la neige continuait toujours de tomber sans relâche sur le globe terrestre, aussi beau que vu de l'espace.

« J'vois pas trop comment l'exorciser, déclara Dômeki. Tu devrais en parler à…

- Ouais, ouais, je sais !! J'aurais dû le faire dès le début, grogna Watanuki. Mais… ELLE VA ENCORE METTRE ça SUR MON ARDOISE !! »

« … Moi ? Noooon, minauda Yuko lorsqu'elle fut en présence de l'objet.

- Te fiches pas de moi et annonces la couleur…

- La maison ne peut pas créditer le client lorsqu'elle n'est pas en mesure de réaliser son vœu. »

Tous ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête de Watanuki, passé en mode super déformé et panique puissance 10 :

« AAAAH ! NOOOON ! Même Yuko ne peut pas m'en débarrasser, C'EST HORRIBLE !! »

Pendant qu'il faisait dix fois le tour du parc en vociférant ses malheurs, Yuko admira les finitions de l'objet d'un œil expert :

« Tu ne t'es pas fait avoir, c'est une superbe antiquité et d'une grande valeur, Watanuki…

- ça me fait une belle jambe, ELLE ME FOUT LES JETOOOONS ! », hurla-t-il à son onzième passage devant le chronomètre de Mokona Black, que Domeki tenait dans ses mains.

( « Joli temps ! Vas y Hitomi ! », commenta la peluche.)

« **Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre d'elle, affirma Yuko. Elle t'as simplement choisit**. »

Watanuki glissa en dérapage contrôlé et s'arrêta net devant Yuko.

« … Choisit pour quoi ?

- C'est évident, non ?, dit-elle en lui mettant la boule à neige sous le nez. POUR ETRE MAITRE DU MONDE ! »

Watanuki tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant à terre sous les rires de sa patronne, la sémillante sorcière des dimensions.

« … Où plutôt, Maître d'UN monde, précisa-t-elle. Ce que je tiens dans mes mains n'est pas une boule à neige, mon petit Watanuki. C'est une fenêtre dimensionnelle , ouverte sur un monde précis… Qui semble s'être entiché de toi, ah, ah ! »

Watanuki n'en fut que plus ulcéré.

« Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Comment un monde peut-il s'attacher à moi, hein ? On adopte pas un monde comme un petit chien ! Et puis tu m'as vu deux secondes, en maître du monde ? C'est déjà tout juste si je suis maître de moi-même !

- C'est sûr que dans le genre on a vu mieux et surtout moins con, commenta Dômeki.

- TOI, JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS !! »

Yuko eu un sourire malicieux derrière ses splendides mèches noires :

« Tout a une âme, les êtres vivants comme les objets inanimés. Les mondes appartiennent à ces deux catégories. Ce que celui-ci te demande n'est peut-être pas à caractère définitif. Il se peut qu'en t'apercevant à travers la fenêtre, il ait sentit que tu serais **celui en mesure de l'aider**.

- De l'aider ? … Moi ?... En quoi ?

- C'est à toi de le décider. Tu es le maître du monde » , dit la jolie sorcière en le lui mettant entre les mains. Et ? avec son humour non dénué de sagesse :

« Attention de ne pas le faire tomber et le briser. C'est très fragile, un monde. Surtout quand il y a des gens qui vivent dessus.

- Quoi ?!... Des gens ?!... AAAAh ! »

Watanuki hurla d'autant plus que Mokona bondit pour s'emparer du monde et s'enfuir avec, et le voilà obligé de le poursuivre à travers le parc.

« MOKONA ! NOOOON ! NE LE SECOUE PAS AINSI ! LES GENS VONT AVOIR LE MAL DE MEEEER !! »

Yukô eu un petit soupir déçu :

« Ah, je l'aurais bien gardé pour moi, ce monde… Mais il faut bien lui donner le sens des responsabilités, à ce petit… »

Elle devina que Dômeki était en pleine réflexion sur le sujet.

« Watanuki ne court pas le moindre danger, répéta Yukô pour le rassurer. Mais… Je n'en dirais pas autant du monde entre ses mains ! »

C'était une plaisanterie qui effleura à peine Dômeki.

« La première fois qu'il a vu cet objet, Watanuki est entré dans un état second, et il a prononcé une phrase étrange…

_Elle est en elle…_

- Waw, là, il m'impressionne ! » déclara Yuko avec sincérité.

Comme Dômeki l'interrogeait du regard, elle poursuivit :

« Watanuki est loin d'avoir conscience de ses capacités. S'il est parvenu à LA voir, je n'ai plus qu'à cotiser pour ma retraite avant qu'il ne me pousse à mettre la clef sous la porte !

- Mais… Qu'a-t-il vu, au juste ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vue aussi ? … Par ton œil ?

- Non.

- Il est donc parvenu à la voir sans même griller toutes ses cartouches…

**La raison pour laquelle la neige tombe en permanence sur ce monde… »**

CHAPITRE 14 : Katanas et Bibelot

« Y'a autre chose que de la neige dans ce foutu désert ?

- Ben non, patate, c'est un désert ! »

Les deux Kurogane s'étaient arrêtés dans un endroit semblable à des milliers d'autres, de la neige et rien que de la neige à perte de vue. Le grand inspectait soigneusement chaque lieu situé dans les kilomètres à la ronde de l'endroit où Fye et lui avaient atterris, mais rien, pas une trace de ses trois petits disparus.

« ça fait déjà deux jours… grogna-t-il.

- Votre Mokona, c'est une créature magique, non ?, dit le petit. Si ça se trouve, il a produit un sort pour tous les mettre à l'abris… Ooooh, hé, regardes Kuro pépé, tu sais le faire ça ? »

Il observa d'un œil consterné mini Kuro en train de grimper au seul arbre, dégarnit et sec, qui peuplait l'horizon.

« Descends de là avant de te faire mal, microbe.

- Vieux débris !

- Nain de jardin !

- Ancêtre !! »

Kurogané soupira sur son grand âge (15 ans à peine de plus que le petit singe) et se remis à chercher des indices sur un éventuel passage de ses compagnons de voyage, ne prêtant plus qu'une oreille distraite aux interjections de son jeune double.

« Hé, Kuro Pépé, tu sais le faire, ça ?

- Ouais, ouais…

- Kuro Pépé ! T'as vu le truc là-bas ? J'vais voir ce que c'est !

- C'est ça, t'éloignes pas trop… »

Kurogané observait des traces dans la neige lorsqu'il entendit un grand « zwouf » ! Et avec , un grand cri d'enfant :

« Kuro Pépé, j'en ai pêché un GROOOOS !! »

Kurogané constata qu'en effet, le gamin se tenait face à face avec l'une des créatures féroces qui avaient blessé Fye deux jours plus tôt. Le marmot ne se laissa pas démonter et en deux temps, trois mouvements, l'envoya à trépas d'un coup de lame bien placé. Mais immanquablement, toute une multitude de créatures surgirent à leur tour des tréfonds de la neige, cernant l'enfant.

« Woops », dit-il, à peine impressionné mais conscient de sa mauvaise posture. Il ouvrit ensuite des yeux ronds, se sentant comme soulevé. Kurogane avait fendu l'espace comme un éclair, décidé à prendre sa revanche contre les créatures, et emportant l'enfant sous le bras, il lui prit son katana de l'autre main. Comme si le temps avait suspendu son envol, Kurogane profita de l'élan de son saut pour se situer au-dessus des créatures, et avec le sourire carnassier du fauve parvenu à piéger sa proie, lui administra une riposte collective des plus fatale :

« ATTAQUE DU ROI DRAGON !! »

Badaboum flash ! Elles furent toutes atomisées d'un coup, et proprement !

Kurogane se réceptionna au sol avec une aisance qui sidéra son mini double, calé sous son bras :

« Alors toi, mon vieux… »

Il enlaça son cou et agita furieusement son poing dans ses cheveux :

« J't'adore, j't'adore, j'adore !!

-T'as pas bientôt finit, oui ?, grogna Kurogane, aussi gêné qu'outré.

- Non !, cria le marmot en parvenant à grimper sur son dos, pas tant que j'aurais pas réussit !

- A me battre ? Pffff , tu peux toujours rêver, affirma Kurogane avec un sourire en coin.

- Non… »

Kuro Kun, assis sur ses épaules, serra sa tête dans ses petits bras :

**« … A te rendre moins triste … »**

Kurogane frémit. Il attrapa le gamin par le col et le tint à bout de bras en face de lui.Loin d'être destabilisé, le gosse planta son regard dans le sien d'un air de défi, son sourire le plus narquois et adorable étalé sur sa bonne bouille. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment été ainsi, un jour…

« Mauvaise graine.

- Vieux shnock ! »

Kurogane ouvrit la main et le gosse s'esclaffa sur l'épais tapis de neige. Flop !

« Héééé ! C'est pas sympa !, grogna-t-il en se relevant, rougit de froid.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SYMPA » , affirma Kurogane, qui ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir par cette marmaille.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler, trembler et trembler encore, d'une secousse plus puissante qu'aucune autre ces derniers jours, le ciel s'obscurcit de son ébène le plus sombre, le brouillard se mêla à des vents furieux tout autour d'eux…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! », hurla le grand Kuro en serrant le petit dans ses bras, faisant rempart de son corps afin de le protéger. Le petit Kuro eu enfin un regard apeuré, angoissé, en direction, là-bas, du temple des Célestes où étaient restés Fye et Shirahime :

« C'est la plume, tenta-t-il de crier par-dessus le tumulte… **La plume… Qui se protège !!** »

Plusieurs centaines de mètres en aval, Mokona confirma cette théorie, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des boules de lotto en criant « PLUME !! ».

Alors que les 12 gardes inutiles se protégeaient des vents tumultueux en hurlant, Shaolan eu son regard déterminé qui ne trompait pas, et s'apprêta à se lancer en direction des tumultes lorsqu 'un brouhaha provint du carrosse :

« Non ! Princesse, n'y allez pas !!

- Je le dois !! »

Sakura surgit elle-même en trombe à l'extérieur, sans se soucier de sa sécurité. Shaolan se précipita de son côté, sur le point de protester quelque chose, lorsqu'il la vit s'emparer de l'une des montures des gardes, sauter dessus en amazone, et s'approprier les rênes avec son regard le plus redoutable :

**« Je ne suis pas un bibelot ! Fonces devant, je te suis ! »**

Shaolan eu un sourire entendu. On ne contestait pas la lauréate de la grande course du piffle world !

« Je vous en prie ! , cria Shuko en surgissant à son tour du carrosse. N'y allez pas seuls, c'est trop dangereux !

- **Tout ira bien, affirma Sakura de son sourire le plus tendre et rassurant. Je ne craindrais rien. Ce garçon a quelque chose à faire ! »**

Et voilà les deux adolescents qui s'élancent à tombeau ouvert en direction des vents tumultueux et des tremblements de terre toujours plus puissants. Mokona, juché sur Shaolan, criait avec les oreilles plaquées par la vitesse :

« CONTINUES ! PLUS VITE ! ON SE RAPPROCHE !! »

Sous l'impulsion des tremblements de terre, des geysers surgirent des tréfonds de la terre, projetant des nuées de vapeur d'eau bouillante. Shaolan slaloma entre eux à une vitesse prodigieuse, Sakura parfaitement en sécurité en le suivant pas à pas. Puis il y eu une multitude de créatures, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, qui les attaquèrent en se mêlant aux tornades. Shaolan fut plus rapide que toutes réunies, et plus prompt à la bataille.

Une lueur, un éclair, une faille…

Les créatures tombèrent les unes après les autres, comme des jetons de domino, sans qu'aucune ne soit parvenue à le ralentir : tak ,tak, tak, tak ,tak, tak ,tak tchak !

« Woupi ! Bravo, Shaolan ! », cria Mokona joyeusement, avant que ses oreilles plus précises qu'un sonar ne distinguent une anomalie.

« … Ah ? »

Vents furieux, brouillard, geysers, tremblements de terre cessèrent brutalement. Seule la neige chutait encore.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mokona ?

- La plume… Elle s'est endormie. Je la sens à peine. »

Derrière eux, Sakura eu un regard plein d'inquiétude :

« Que peut-on faire, à présent… Shaolan ? »

Même si Mokona semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa tête, il avait perdu le signal de la plume. Mais…

« Nous sommes dans la bonne direction, affirma Shaolan. Alors je suivrais votre conseil, Princesse. ON FONCE !! »

Après seulement quelques centaines de mètres, ils découvrirent enfin, au milieu de l'immensité glacée du désert, un bâtiment étrange, à l'architecture baroque et gothique entremêlée.

Shaolan mit pied à terre et fit seul quelques pas dans la neige. Pas un son ne s'échappait de ces lieux et pourtant tout témoignait d'une bataille récente, et des plus violentes. Des colonnes écroulées par la violence des chocs, des meubles brisés, partout des traces tumultueuses dans la neige, quelques gouttes de sang…

Sakura serra Mokona dans ses bras avec anxiété.

Shaolan promena son regard sur les lieux en ressentant…

La menace du danger toute proche…

« ENFOIRE !! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT DE SHIRAHIME ?! »

Dzing !

Shaolan avait paré le coup juste à temps, sa lame s'entrechoquant avec celle de son adversaire. Il fut hébété en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un tout petit enfant, de six ans tout au plus, qui le foudroyait d'un regard véritablement fou de rage, un enfant qui ressemblait de manière hallucinante à…

« … KURO !! ça suffit ! Ils sont avec nous ! », grogna une voix gutturale en attirant l'enfant en arrière.

**« KUROGANE !! »**, s'écrièrent Sakura et Mokona d'une seule voix en se jetant sur le ninja, qui en fut profondément gêné et maladroit, se retrouvant avec deux gosses et une peluche sur les bras. Shaolan, lui, eu un soupir soulagé de retrouver son mentor inchangé.

« Alors finalement, c'est vous qui nous avez retrouvés, dit-il à Shaolan, en remarquant qu'il arborait son air le plus sérieux.

- Oui, mais… Malheureusement… »

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, la scène sinistre autour d'eux était suffisamment explicite.

« Ouaip, on a du boulot sur la planche, gamin. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient de nous enlever la plume sous le nez. Sans parler de ce crétin absolu de mage qui n'utilise jamais ses pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à MR Fye ?! »

Kurogané ferma les yeux.

**« Encore en train de se croire le plus malin à faire cavalier seul… »**


	4. Chapitres 15, 16 et 17

CHAPITRE 15 : Ce lien qui ne se voit pas mais qui se ressent

CHAPITRE 15 : Ce lien qui ne se voit pas mais qui se ressent

Grâce au remède de Shirahime, Fye s'était rapidement sentit beaucoup mieux.Il mit sa faiblesse, au moment du départ de Kurogane, sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais plus ressentir pour quiconque : cette damnée EMOTION…

Fuir. Fuir son cœur et la vérité, sans trêve et sans repos. Sa course s'achèverait tout aussi brutalement que celle de…

**Il frémit. Non. Ne surtout pas penser à cette personne. Seul Asura ô savait qu'elle avait existé. Et Shirahime. Parce que… « C'est vrai., murmura-t-il, Je me cache derrière un nom… »**

Pour échapper à ses mensonges, il se leva du lit où il était avachit, remua chacun de ses membres. Ses forces étaient revenues en lui, le portaient d'une vigueur nouvelle. Il promena son regard sur la chambre déserte, vit son manteau du monde précédent accroché au coin d'un meuble. En fouillant dans ses poches, il découvrit ces petits riens qui font tout, dans leur drôle de famille improvisée : le plan d'une des villes qu'ils avaient explorée, studieusement annoté par Shaolan, un petit gâteau cuisiné avec affection par Sakura et à moitié dévoré par Mokona, et un papier où… Un papier où Fye avait écrit en grand, dans sa langue natale, les formules de politesse usuelles : « Bonjour, s'il vous plait, merci, Au revoir ». Kuro Chan avait écrit la même chose en japonais au-dessous. C'était pour Shaolan, qui s'était mis en tête de faire un lexique, au cas où ils tombent en panne de Mokona. Ce jour là ils avaient bien ris sur le contraste flagrant entre son écriture et celle de Kuro Chan, un vrai charabia l'un pour l'autre… Même là.

Une secousse terrible, qui fit trembler tous les murs, le tira de ses pensées. Il s'empara d'une lance de bois, laissée par prudence par un ninja extra lucide.

« … SHIRAHIME CHAN ?! »

Il se précipita au-dehors, constata la situation périlleuse. Shirahime , debout et droite dans la neige, comme une étrange apparition dont le kimono vaporeux virevoltait dans le vent, faisait face à un véritable régiment de soldats en armure. Fye comprit en un centième de seconde qu'il n'y avait en réalité pas un brin de vent. Toute cette énergie provoquant tremblements de terre et tempêtes, toute cette aura magnétique, toute cette puissance flamboyante provenait de la fée des glaces…

Ou plutôt…

« Rends toi ! , crièrent les soldats en armure. Si tu tiens à la vie, livres nous la plume ! »

Shirahime ne répondit même pas. Elle avait un regard étrange, froid et distant, un peu douloureux. Il lui suffit de lever une seule main pour provoquer des vents tumultueux, séismes fulgurants, geysers puissants, contre lesquels l'armada tenta vainement de lutter. Certains guerriers accoururent vers la fée arme au poing. Fye s'était déjà précipité pour la protéger lorsqu'il vit Shirahime se défendre avec une rapidité et une classe absolue : gauche, droite, parades, feintes…. Plus vive que l'éclair, distribuant des coups de pieds à la puissance redoutable, elle avait le charme renversant d'une danseuse étoile, et des coups d'une force implacable. En moins d'une minute, elle avait mis à elle seule tous les hommes à terre, et demeura au centre du champs de bataille, toujours aussi évanescente, remettant en place le plis froissé de son kimono et une mèche de cheveux égarée dans l'air… Aussi majestueuse qu'une déesse… Avec le regard fragile et perdu d'une toute petite fille.

ZWOUF ! TCHING !

Shirahime écarquilla des yeux atterrés. Même elle n'avait pas pu percevoir à quelle vitesse s'était déroulée la scène. Un homme, dissimulé jusque là, l'avait attaquée en traître, mais Fye, intervenu juste à temps, avait paré son coup, la lame de son adversaire effleurant à peine le solide bois de sa lance made in Kuro Chan (« C'est du solide ! »)

« Joli coup, murmura l'inconnu en jaugeant Fye de son regard. Je pensais être le seul à être plus rapide que la fée des glaces. »

Fye n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour reconnaître en cet home le Roi des corbeaux. Tout, depuis son armure d'un noir étincelant jusqu'à son air hautain et belliqueux lui criait cette évidence. Bien que très jeune encore, il émanait de lui une aura presque aussi puissante que celle de Shirahime, à ceci près que la sienne était clairement maléfique. Fye sembla à peine s'en formaliser, et, contrant toujours l'épée du souverain, lui dégaina son sourire Happy Face number five, le plus goguenard :

« Pardonnez moi de rester modeste et d'être seulement plus rapide que vous. »

Furieux de cette vanne, le Roi des corbeaux repassa à l'attaque. Fye esquiva, le contra, encore et encore, sous le regard bouleversé de Shirahime. La suite fut un combat terrible, brutal et rapide, chacun des adversaires démontrant son art du combat et de la stratégie, de séries de coups en feintes, d'attaques foudroyantes et de vitesse démente. Tout aux alentours fut brisé, fracassé, laminé… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Fye rencontrait un adversaire presque à sa mesure et se trouvait obligé de se bagarrer pour de bon. Non pas pour lui-même, il s'en moquait éperdument. Mais pour…

ZWOUF !

Fye se retourna, surpris. Il s'était déconcentré du combat l'espace d'un centième de seconde, trop de temps pour que la fée des glaces réagisse elle aussi. Le Roi des Corbeaux fonça vers elle, lame en avant…

**« SHIRAHIME CHAN !! », hurla Fye. Trop tard**.

Le Roi des corbeaux, porté par son élan, arriva à deux millimètres de la jeune fille, pétrifiée de peur, la saisit brutalement par le visage….

Et l'embrassa.

Tandis que les gardes savatés par la fée des glaces ouvraient des yeux ébahis, Fye observa la scène, impuissant, avec un frisson de dégoût profond et de colère mêlée. Il SAVAIT que le pire restait à venir…

Lorsque le Roi des corbeaux libéra enfin Shirahime de son étreinte, celle-ci chuta lentement, très lentement, comme au ralentit, inanimée entre ses bras.

« ENDORMIE », précisa le Roi des Corbeaux. Fye l'avait blessé d'une estafilade sanglante au visage, mais il irradiait. Le mage ne répondit rien, demeurant debout et silencieux, seule la main tenant sa lance tremblant en trahissant l'émotion qui se jouait en lui…

_Lorsque l'araignée fut entièrement dévorée, _

_Il ne restait plus que sa toile, qui lentement, lentement _

_Vacillait,_

_Pour un simple brin de vent…_

Le Roi des corbeaux le scruta avec un regard mystérieux, le regard de ceux qui peuvent voir au-delà des apparences :

« Ainsi donc… Cette fille que tu n'avais pourtant jamais rencontrée… Et toi…

- Je vous demande de la libérer, coupa Fye avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa pensée, de son ton le plus gentleman mais inflexible.

- Demande rejetée, répliqua froidement le Roi. Elle est la gardienne de la plume sacrée, et elle seule peut m'y mener. Qui plus est… J'ai toujours trouvé cette petite Shirahime tout à fait à mon goût, même si c'est une vraie amazone qui ne se laisse pas effleurer… »

Il eu un rire obscène et tout à fait écoeurant, et Fye, furieux, se lança vers lui à une vitesse absolument prodigieuse… Qui fut pourtant contrée par l'aura surpuissante du monarque ! Saisissant Fye par le cou, il le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une feuille morte, alors que ce dernier ce maudissait d'avoir été aussi imprudent et de ne pas être parvenu à le vaincre !

**« Il y a en vous quelque chose qui vous lie, affirma le Roi de son regard perçant. Quelque chose qui ne se voit pas mais qui se ressens… Vous êtes… »**

Il eu à nouveau son rire le plus abominable et ordonna à ses larbins :

« Emparez vous de ce type mais gardez le en vie ! Il nous sera peut-être utile ! »

Il relâcha sa prise et Fye, étranglé, retomba entre les mains des gardes de son adversaire. Que faire ? Se battre encore sans être assuré de la victoire ? Se laisser emmener ? Il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux Shirahime et la protéger autant que possible des assauts de ce gros dégoûtant de Roi !

« J'en connais un qui va être furieux… », pensa Fye en se laissant emporter par des gardes qu'il aurait vaincu facilement s'il l'avait voulu… Mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Shirahime par sa témérité.

Lorsque les deux Kurogane débarquèrent sur les lieux dévastés, tandis que le petit Kuro Kun courait partout en recherchant et criant le nom de Shirahime, le grand remarqua le papier griffonné pour le lexique de Shaolan, que Fye avait volontairement laissé s'échouer dans la neige pour leur laisser un indice sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, Kurogane ne se mit pas immédiatement en colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger sa fée. Lui-même en avait fait, de ces choses étranges, pour la Princesse Tomoyo ! Et même la plus étrange entre toutes, ce voyage surprise où il devait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu deux gosses, une peluche…

« … Et cet idiot de mage qu'il va falloir retrouver », grogna-t-il.

C'est à cet instant que Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona arrivèrent à toute allure…

CHAPITRE 16 : Le messager

« Ah ! C'était donc pour ça, hein ?! L'infâme peste machiavélique ! »

Et autres adjectifs qualificatifs vociférés par Watanuki au sujet de sa redoutable patronne. Toutes ces décorations, ces fanfreluches, ces mystères… Tout n'avait qu'un seul but : Yuko avait décidé de fêter Noël au temple de Domeki. Comme ça. Parce que. Sans demander l'avis des autres, et surtout en leur imposant ses décisions, du style :

« Watanuki, grimpes à cette échelle et accroches moi ces décorations, et que ça saute ! »

Mais bien sûr, Yuko…

« NOEL, c'est même pas une fête JAPONAISE !!, hurla-t-il, fou de rage, depuis son perchoir. Je le fête JAMAIS, Noël, MOI !! Alors pourquoi c'est à MOI de décorer ce temple, alors que j'y serais MEME PAS à cette fête ?!

- Oh que si, tu y seras, car c'est toi qui fais la cuisine !

- J'veux bien vous faire la cuisine mais après JE ME BARRE !

- Mmmmm… Je sens qu'une copieuse retenue sur le salaire de quelqu'un… »

Watanuki vacilla en panique puissance 10 sur son échelle. Yuko eu un charmant petit rire en revêtant son élégant manteau.

« J'ai rendez-vous à la boutique alors travailles bien jusqu'à mon retour… ESCLAVE ! »

Watanuki ne cessa de glapir son mécontentement et don désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut loin.

**« En plus, Noël, c'est une fête familiale »,** ajouta Watanuki d'une voix à peine audible, avec un regard lointain… Il frémit en devinant que Domeki, s'affairant lui aussi au bas de l'échelle, l'avait entendu, et gêné, Watanuki repassa en mode « JE GUEULE DONC JE SUIS » pour détourner le sujet.

« … Et tu pouvais pas refuser quand Yuko a décidé de s'incruster chez toi, hein ?

- Bah non.

- Bah, je m'en doutais !! »

Watanuki continua de batailler avec les décorations : « Ah, j'vous jure ! »

Descendit rageusement de son échelle. « Toujours la même galère ! »

Continua de grommeler quand Mokona black bondit devant lui avec une guirlande. 3Ils s'entendent bien pour manipul… »

Il tomba en arrêt devant la boule à neige, posée sur un meuble. En la regardant, il se sentait envahit d'un sentiment étrange et de plus en plus palpable, puissant, d'une émotion mystérieuse, d'un sentiment qui…

« Hé… », dit Domeki en se postant à ses côtés.

**« Elle est triste… »**, murmura Watanuki d'une voix étonnement calme de sa part, le regard perdu sur la sphère et ses ellipses mystiques, perdu au-delà de cette réalité, perdu encore et encore plus loin… A nouveau, comme plusieurs jours auparavant, il semblait totalement hypnotisé par des sensations et une vision qu'il était seul à percevoir, totalement plongé dans un état second.

« Pourquoi est-elle triste ? », demanda Domeki, tentant de maîtriser la situation en conservant une connexion entre le monde réel et Watanuki.

« **Parce qu'elle pense qu'il n'est plus là…**

- Qui ?

- **Celui qui la protège… Et la guidait de ses conseils…** »

Watanuki eu un regard plus lointain encore… Une lumière étrange sembla provenir de lui, du plus profond de son âme, comme une aura enfouie qui se révélait, éclatait au grand jour. Au même instant, la sphère devint tout aussi lumineuse, comme si elle l'appelait dans un écho mystique. Domeki comprit que la situation évoluait et agrippa l'épaule de Watanuki :

« Il faut que je lui dise… », murmura ce dernier, la voix aux intonations toujours aussi douces et posées, à peine chuchotée. Il le va une main vers la sphère, avança d'un pas. Domeki se dit que là, il fallait plus que garder le contact par les mots, et tenta de le retenir.

« Il faut que je lui dise… », répéta Watanuki comme un automate, avec un sourire énigmatique… Inconnu. Au fond, était-ce toujours LUI qui habitait ce corps ?

« Ne crains rien, Domeki, ajouta-t-il soudain, à sa plus profonde surprise tant ce genre de phrases était impossible de sa part. Je reviens tout de suite, je te le promets… »

Domeki relâcha sa prise car il su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Oui, Watanuki était différent, bien que connecté avec un ailleurs indéfinissable, jamais il n'avait parut aussi calme, aussi radieux, aussi maître de lui-même et d'une situation. En s'avançant encore plus près de la sphère, il provoqua de nouvelles étincelles de lumière, et dans un flash luminescent, presque aveuglant, un cercle sacré apparut au sol, tout autour de lui et de l'objet, un cercle gravé de symboles et de runes énigmatiques… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une connexion dimensionnelle telles que celles produites par la magie de Yuko, là il s'agissait plutôt d'une magie provenant de la sphère en direction de Watanuki, qui y disparut progressivement, mais à la dernière seconde, juste avant de s'effacer dans les limbes de l'infini, il lui adressa le plus invraisemblable, le plus inattendu et le plus … Gentleman des sourires qu'il lui eu jamais vu ! Non, ce n'était pas vraiment « lui », c'était…

Trop de paix, trop de luminosité, trop de maturité, c'était…

C'était comme s'il venait de rencontrer un **Watanuki ADULTE**, surgit d'on ne sait où…

Celui qui vraissemblablement pouvait être…

« … Maître d'un monde » , murmura Dômeki.

Une jeune femme au regard triste scrutait depuis son balcon le vaste paysage enneigé. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde, depuis ce matin-là était empreint d'une laconique mélancolie.

Tout à coup, la connexion entre deux mondes se produit, la lacération, la distorsion… Là, sur le balcon, apparut de nulle part, se tient un tout jeune homme, un inconnu en costume sombre, aux traits fins et au sourire tendre…

La jeune femme n'est pas surprise par la connexion dimensionnelle mais par la présence de ce garçon, qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré auparavant… Mais a une vague ressemblance avec un membre de sa famille…

« GRAND PERE KIMIHIRO ?!, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Désolé, je suis une autre personne, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment. J'ai… Un message à vous transmettre.

- Je vois… murmure la jeune femme. Je vous écoute. »

Le garçon se redresse avec un regard emplis de douceur et de compassion.

« … **Vous n'êtes pas seule, votre altesse.**

… **»**

Face à lui, la jeune femme est pétrifiée de stupeur, et par un sentiment étrange…

**« L'homme que vous aimez n'a pas disparu à jamais… Il ne vous a pas abandonnée… Croyez en son amour et vous le sentirez… Vous le sentirez qu'il vous protège encore !! »**

Watanuki avait dit cette phrase d'un ton doux et convaincant, comme une foi inébranlable; Juste quelques secondes avant que flashs, distorsion et vents furieux l'emportent avec son sourire…

Une toute petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, cachée jusque là dans la pièce voisine, se précipite vers la jeune femme :

« Maman ! Maman ! Qui était ce drôle de garçon ? »

La Reine de cristal ouvre les bras, soulève son adorable enfant et la serre contre son cœur :

« Ne crains rien, ma petite Tomoyo… C'était juste un ami… Un ami d'un autre monde… »

Elle regarda au-dessus d'elles, si minuscules, le ciel constellé de flocons de neige à l'infini…

**« Un ami qui est venu nous donner des nouvelles de ton Papa. »**

Domeki demeura parfaitement calme près de l'endroit où Watanuki et la Boule à Neige s'étaient évaporés. Watanuki n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses, mais le peu qu'il prononçait, il les tenait.

_« Je reviens tout de suite… »_ Il tiendrait parole, il le savait.

Mais avec les connexion dimenssionnelles, « tout de suite »,ça pouvait être dans quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois… Voire des années !

« Cette fois, je crois bien que c'est moi qui ait agit comme un idiot », se dit-il avec une crainte sourde au fond du cœur.

« Il arrive !! », s'écria soudain Mokona, bondissant sur son épaule. Flashs, vents étranges, cercle énigmatique… La boule à neige réapparut exactement à l'endroit d'où elle avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant, et Watanuki se matérialisa à nouveau du néant. Mais il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme plein d'assurance qu'il était au moment du départ. Dès son arrivée, il chuta brutalement en avant, totalement à bout de forces, comme vidé de toute énergie, épuisé comme s'il venait à lui seul de courir quatre marathons ! Domeki le recueillit in extremis dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il s'inquiéta de son teint terriblement pâle et de ne pas lui voir la moindre réaction.

« … La … Neige… », murmura faiblement Watanuki, dans une demi conscience.

**« … La Neige… Elle seule peut l'arrêter. »**

Puis il retomba, inanimé.

Domeki s'apprêtait à lancer l'alerte rouge et le plan « sauvez Watanuki » quand ce dernier se redressa soudain comme un diable surgissant de sa boîte, bondissant en ayant retrouvés toutes ses forces, ses couleurs… Et son regard et sa voix habituels. Comme semblant s'arracher à un rêve étrange et déjà oublié, il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air ahuri :

« … Hein ?! Hein ? Mais… Je sais que je viens de descendre de l'échelle, là… Mais après ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? »

Watanuki reprit son petit train train d'apprenti décorateur comme si absolument rien ne venait de se passer. En fait, il l'avait même totalement oublié, et recommença à pleurnicher sur les malheurs que Yukô lui infligeait, comme s'il n'avait jamais interrompu le fil de ses pensées…

Domeki en demeura en pleine interrogation jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant lui avec un carton rempli de décorations :

« Hé ho ! Bosses un peu toi aussi ! Y'a pas de raisons que je me tape seul la déco en plus du courrier dimensionnel ! »

Domeki eu un demi sourire soulagé. Watanuki serait toujours Watanuki, et il était loin d'être amnésique !

CHAPITRE 17 : Pétage de plombs collectif !

Les bras enchaînés au-dessus de sa tête, le torse nu et marqué de coups, le visage penché recouvert de ses fines mèches blondes, Fye écoutait la conversation de ses gardes qui le pensaient vaincu. En réalité, il aurait pu facilement se libérer s'il l'avait voulu, mais seul contre tous, il savait qu'il mettrait un temps considérable pour parvenir jusqu'à Shirahime, et en précipitant les évènements, la mettrait en danger. Or, il savait qu'elle demeurerait en sécurité dans un premier temps, tant que le Roi n'aurait pas obtenu d'elle le secret de l'endroit où était caché la plume… Il lui fallait donc réfléchir à un plan, pour pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à elle sans perdre de temps au combat…

« Ah là là, l'art de la stratégie, c'est plutôt celui de Shaolan, d'habitude… » , se dit-il à mi-voix, mais assez fort pour que l'un de ses gardes l'entendent. Ils étaient nombreux dans ce sous-sol humide, le combat de Fye contre le Roi des corbeaux ayan incité ce dernier à la prudence concernant cet otage peu ordinaire. Les larbins s'étaient bien vengés des coups que leur avait infligé Shirahime en redoublant les leurs à l'égard de Fye. Il avait tout encaissé sans broncher, leur laissant l'illusion de leur supériorité, quand en vérité, il aurait en aurait fallut beaucoup plus pour le briser. Même s'il avait quand même une certaine animosité envers le sous-chef prétentieux des larbins, une grosse brute moustachue avec une crosse dont le pommeau, en relief, avait imprimé sur sa peau, des dessins sanglants et particulièrement douloureux…

La brute à la crosse s'approcha justement de lui, releva son visage du bout du pommeau constellé de gouttes de sang :

« Alors, t'as toujours pas capitulé, blondinet ? Tu en veux encore ? »

Il lui fit son sourire Happy face number 8 (je reste poli mais j'en pense pas moins) :

« J'ai l'impression que des cheveux comme les miens sont plutôt mal perçus, dans ce pays ?

- Les Célestes… Et tout ce qui y ressemble de près ou de loin comme toi , grogna la brute avec mépris. Vous n'êtes pas des humains. C'est à cause de vous si la guerre déchire notre pays et que cette maudite neige tombe sans fin.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde que ce soit un peuple de femmes guérisseuses qui puissent employer des méthodes aussi inhumaines que les votre », répondit Fye sur son ton le plus gentleman.

La moustache de « grosse brute » frémit sous l'offense. Il recula d'un pas, empoigna sa crosse, la brandit à nouveau en l'air et …

BIG BADABOUM BANG !

La lourde porte de la pièce sauta de ses gonds et chuta au sol dans un léger nuage de poussière. La fourmilière des gardes présents demeura immobile de surprise devant l'entrée fracassante de deux inconnus armés de katanas.

« BOUH ! » , fit Kurogane, rompant le silence pesant.

Les gardes se précipitèrent alors en troupeau dans leur direction, hurlant à qui mieux mieux.

Shaolan s'élança le premier, suivit de son Kuro Prof. Et tching ! Et zoum ! Et bim ! Et boum ! Les larbins volaient en tout sens à un rythme cadencé, avec un peu de musique on inaugurait une rave party.

« Mr Fye, vous pourrez marcher ?!, demanda Shaolan entre une feinte à droite et un coup de pied freestyle à gauche.

- Je pourrais même courir, hé, hé ! », affirma-t-il en tendant ses chaînes de sorte que Kurogane les brisent d'un coup de lame bien placé. Mais ceci fait, le ninja le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour toi ?!

- Hein ? »

Kurogane fonça droit sur la brute à la crosse, s'en empara, et fit avec… Un home run !! (La moustache hurla tout le long de sa longue traversée dans les airs…)

« La prochaine fois que tu te laisses frapper, ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir te chercher !! », gueula ensuite le ninja à Fye.

« Allons, allons… On sait très bien que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros, mon Kuro !! » , minauda ce dernier.

« S'il vous plait, vous serait-il possible de remettre votre scène de ménage à plus tard ? », demanda Shaolan, qui pendant tout ce temps là continuait seul la baston.

« Aaaah !, s'écria Fye en reprenant la castagne. Ça y est, le petit a honte de nous ! Il nous fait sa crise d'ado ! Et il a même pas encore de poils à la moustache !!

- Oh, lui, c'est rien encore… », soupira Kurogane.

A ces mots, un tremblement du sol terrible, suivit d'une secousse violente des murs et soudain….

CRAC BADABOUM BANG !

Une énorme créature, mi tortue mi limace, fracasse tout en provoquant une brèche monstrueuse, faisant son entrée dans un grand « BEUWAAAAH ! » vainqueur !

« LE GLUCK !! », crie Fye, tout heureux en se précipitant vers lui… Avant de reculer sous l'odeur. Au sommet de la carapace de l'animal, Mini Kuro et Mokona sont morts de rire, tandis que la Princesse Sakura explique :

« On l'a croisé en chemin… »

Tandis que Shaolan l'aide à descendre de monture, Fye s'interroge :

« Mais au fait, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé aussi vite ? »

Mokona bondit dans ses mains :

« Mokona branche son radar, Shaolan réfléchit, Kurogane démolit ! »

Un des gardes « démoli » tente de se relever.

« Yataaaa ! »

Sakura le remet en place d'un grand coup de lance Kuroganesque.

« … Et… Le bibelot connaît sa première révolution féministe.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN BIBELOT !!

- Snif… Notre petite Sakura Chan te ressemble de plus en plus, Kuro Papa, soupire Fye.

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !! » hurlent les deux Kurogane d'une seule voix.

Toute la petite « famille » sursaute en réalisant que Shaolan est en train de courir à l'aventure, se précipitant hors de la pièce sans attendre que le pétage de plombs collectif soit terminé.

« On passe à la phase 2 du plan ! leur lance-t-il dans sa course.

- C'est quoi la phase 2 ? , demande Mini Kuro, atterrit entre les bras du grand.

- Explication musclée avec le gros méchant pas beau et capture de la plume !, dit Mokona en bondissant sur sa tête.

- Shirahime Chan… murmure Fye, redevenu sérieux.

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTENDS ?! ALLONS Y !! » s'écrie Sakura en se précipitant lance en avant sous le regard attéré des garçons !


	5. Chapitres 18 et 19

CHAPITRE 18 : Snow in my heart

CHAPITRE 18 : Snow in my heart

Shaolan fonça droit devant lui, ayant compris en une fraction de seconde que la plume n'avait, en fait, jamais quittée sa gardienne, la Fée des glaces ! Shaolan couru vite, toujours plus vite vers le dénouement, vite avant que le Roi maléfique ne s'empare de la plume ! Vite et pourtant rapidement rattrapé par Fye, dont la seule volonté était de sauver Shirahime.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à temps… Pour toutes les deux !! », conclua Sakura, véritablement déchaînée et décidée qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'en ferait pas moins que les garçons. N'ayant qu'un seul bras de libre car l'autre portait Mini Kuro et Mokona, Kurogane grommela tout le long de leur course à travers un lugubre corridor, mettant à terre tous les adversaires qui surgissaient de part et d'autre pour les ralentir, et qui s'enfuyaient sous les attaques d'un Gluck furieux et fermant la marche en assurant leurs arrières.

**« SHIRAHIME CHAN !! »**

Fye n'avait pas pu se contenir. Son cœur avait bondit lorsque, parvenu au sommet de cet escalier qui dominait une vaste salle, rien ne lui avait échappé : ni la foule des courtisans vêtus comme pour aller au bal masqué, s'inclinant en se faisant des courbettes, ni le Roi des Corbeaux, goguenard et triomphal, irradiant depuis son trône luxueux, ni Shirahime, seule note de pureté dans la salle, inanimée et vulnérable , allongée dans son kimono raffiné sur un autel couvert de fleurs, de rubans et d'encens, comme blanche-neige attendant le baiser du Prince dans son cercueil de cristal.

« Attaque Jonutchi !! »

Le petit Kurogane avait bondit des bras du grand, la lame de son Katana, devenue d'un bleu glacé intense, lacérant l'air d'un grand éclair foudroyant en direction du Roi des Corbeaux. Peut-être aurait-il atteint sa cible si une espèce de grand baleze au crâne d'œuf s'était interposé avec un rire gras. Il répliqua une violente attaque au marmot, qui n'avait pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour le contrer… Mini Kuro vit l'attaque de son adversaire foncer droit sur lui… Et être intercepté par le grand Kurogane !

« Promotion du jour : Deux pour le prix d'un ! », dit-il en balançant une double mandale au crâne d'œuf.

Pendant que Kurogane s'occupait du bras droit et des larbins du Roi sous les encouragements du petit, le Roi des Corbeaux s'était levé de manière théâtrale et approché de son otage :

« Fée des glaces, livres nous le secret de la plume sacrée ! »

Il y eu soudain un grand flash aveuglant provenant de Shirahime, toute une série d'éclairs colorés, et comme issu du néant, un chœur de voix étranges se répercutant sur toute la salle. Le corps de Shirahime s'éleva lentement dans les airs, aussi léger qu'un papillon. De la manière la plus incongrue et surnaturelle qu'il soit, il se mit à neiger à l'intérieur de la pièce, les flocons moussus et froids d'une véritable neige…

**« PLUME ! », s'écria Mokona.**

A la même seconde, la Princesse Sakura s'éleva elle aussi dans les airs, y évolua avec grâce comme une danseuse, ses yeux fixant Shirahime d'un air étrange, mystèrieux, comme s'ils voyaient au-delà de ces lieux et de ce temps… Puis arrivée à la hauteur de Shirahime, elle aussi avait perdu connaissance.

En vérité, ces évènements s'étaient tous précipités à une vitesse folle, en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement ! Shaolan et Fye s'étaient déjà précipités simultanément à la rescousse des deux jeunes filles, de bonds en bonds sur tous les obstacles qui encombraient la pièce, sous cette neige battante. Par sa volonté et sa vitesse, Shaolan parvint rapidement jusqu'aux jeunes filles. Fye, lui, était ralentit par ses blessures et combats précédents. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit se dresser devant lui le Roi des Corbeaux, qui avait décidément une dent contre lui.

« Votre obstination à me contrarier commence sérieusement à me lasser, dit le Roi en dégainant son arme élégamment.

- Si tu lui ferme pas sa grande gueule, à ce gros con, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! », vociféra Kurogane dans son langage fleurit , et occupé à bastonner, épaulé de son jeune double, à quelques pas de là.

Fye eu son sourire HAPPY FACE NUMBER ONE, le plus beau et le plus éclatant, luminescent sur son visage.

« Ah ! Ne me menaces pas du divorce, tu me brises le cœur ! »

Alors il n'y eu plus qu'une seule importance, le duel de deux hommes, qui depuis longtemps se guettaient avec le désir d'en découdre. Ce fut un festival de dextérité et de souplesse, de stratégie et de courage de la part de Fye, de perfidie et de lâcheté du côté du Roi des Corbeaux. Droite, gauche, parade, feinte, série de coups et de pas toujours plus rapides, au point que leur vitesse échappait au regard de ceux qui les observaient. Fye n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la magie. Trois , quatre… A la fin du menuet, son adversaire mordit le plancher de la salle de danse ! Fye fit une splendide révérence au Roi des Corbeaux, qui, furieux, tenta de se relever avant d'être remis à terre par la patte monstrueuse et la gueule écumante du Gluck !

En se retournant au milieu de la pluie de flocons de neige qui chutait lentement dans l'air, Fye vit pour la première fois en trois jours une lueur satisfaite dans le regard de Kurogane.

Pendant ce temps, de sauts en rebonds sur les multiples obstacles de la salle, Shaolan avait prit assez de vitesse pour s'élancer toujours plus haut en direction des deux jeunes filles évanescentes, toujours en lévitation dans les airs. Un bond, une impulsion, une seule volonté….

Il parvint à agripper la Princesse d'un bras, Shirahime de l'autre, et à les ramener au sol doucement, sans dommages. La lumière étrange provenant de Shirahime s'estompa comme un pastel, mais la neige continua de chuter inlassablement dans la pièce. Sakura et Shirahime rouvrirent les yeux à la même seconde. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris et familier, puis se firent le même sourire éblouissant, comme si elles s'étaient connues depuis toujours, et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se serrant amicalement sous le regard estomaqué de Shaolan !

**« Tu es enfin venue me chercher… »**, murmura la fée des glaces d'une voix émue.

Une voix tout à fait semblable à celle de Sakura lui répondit dans un cri désespéré, prononçant son nom :

« … Shirahime !! »

A l'entrée de la pièce se trouvaient Shuko, les deux célestes, les douze gardes inutiles qui constataient que le boulot était déjà fait … Mais il y avait aussi et surtout la Reine de Cristal, le double dimensionnel de Sakura, qui était apparue grâce à la magie dans un grand cercle sacré au sol, et qui, dès son entrée, se précipita vers la Princesse et la Fée.

« Shirahime ! … Oh, Shirahime, lui dit-elle… Je n'avais pas comprit ce qui se produirait lorsque la petite Sakura arriverait… Oh ? je suis tellement désolée, Shirahime ! » , s'écria la jeune femme, éplorée, en échouant aux pieds de la fée.

« Majesté… », murmurèrent Shaolan et la princesse Sakura d'une seule voix, saisis de la même émotion.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser auprès de moi, dit Shirahime en posant sa petite main blanche sur le visage de la Reine de Cristal. Je sais que tout ce que vous désiriez, c'était de me sauver la vie…

- Mais… J'ai … Echoué… Et par ma faute tu as vécue recluse et sans cesse menacée… Oh, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, petite Shirahime… »

Shirahime l'aida à se relever avec un sourire d'une profonde douceur et d'une lueur angélique, véritablement bouleversant.

« Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? **Sans vous, je serais déjà morte depuis cinq ans, et sans la plume… Jamais je n'aurais connu d'autres sentiments que la solitude… Cette plume… M'a permis de rencontrer des êtres merveilleux… »,** dit-elle en se tournant vers Fye et les deux Kurogane. Le petit Kuro Kun se détacha lentement des bras du grand, et Shirahime s'en approcha, s'agenouilla doucement devant lui.

« Tu sais ce qui va se produire, maintenant ?

- Oui, Maman Shirahime, tu me l'as expliqué plein de fois.

- Et tu sais aussi ce qui va arriver après ?

- Oui… Maman… Shirahime… », commença à murmurer l'enfant d'une toute petite voix. Shirahime le serra tendrement dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, sous la pluie glacée de neige.

« Sache que je ne t'abandonnes pas. Je serais toujours là, quelque part, je veillerais sur toi… Toujours… Je veux que tu me promettes de rester toujours le garçon formidable que tu es… **Et que ton grand cœur te porte… Pour qu'il puisse veiller sur les personnes que tu vas rencontrer et aimer…**

- Je te le promets, Shirahime… Je serais grand et fort… Et je protègerais le pays de Kurisutaru comme tu l'as toujours fait !

- … Et… Ne déteste personne pour ce qui va arriver. Je suis heureuse de rendre cette plume à sa véritable propriétaire, qui est quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais…

- Je suis content qu'elle te l'ais prêté pendant cinq ans… Parce que… Sans elle… Tu n'aurais jamais pu être ma Maman ! »

Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement. En se relevant, elle fit face à Fye, qui avait parfaitement compris ce qui allait se produire. Le regard baissé derrière l'ombre de ses fines mèches blondes, le poing serré et tremblant d'émotion, lui aussi se contenait pour ne pas laisser éclater la douleur du sentiment amer qui le rongeait de l'intérieur . Shirahime effleura doucement son visage de sa petite main délicate :

« **D'autres choix douloureux t'attendent à l'avenir, lui dit-elle. D'autres épreuves, d'autres souffrances à surmonter… Bien plus terribles que celle-ci.** »

Fye ne répondit pas, et, tremblant, posa une main sur celle de Shirahime. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle la lui essuya du bout des doigts.

« J'espère… Vraiment… murmura la fée, tout aussi émue, que tu cesseras de fuir en vain et accepteras de te laisser rattraper. »

Fye ne répondit toujours pas, sa main se crispant sur celle de la jeune fille dans une convulsion douloureuse. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, l'enlaça tendrement quelques secondes, puis, comme une feuille touche à peine le sol d'un mouvement léger, embrassa tendrement sa joue, tout deux si semblables sous la pluie de neige. Gu2rit-on un jour lorsqu'on a goûté à la douceur de ce geste ? La douleur et l'émotion de Fye étaient si palpables que tous les témoins de cette scène en furent chamboulés. Enfin, elle se détacha de lui et se tourna vers le « grand » Kurogane, lui adressant un radieux sourire :

« Ne changez rien, vous êtes parfait. »

Il eu un demi sourire en coin :

« En vérité, chuis pas fort en blondes… Mais vous êtes pas mal non plus. »

Cette blague la fit bien rire, puis elle se rapprocha de son oreille :

**« Au fait, le secret qui nous lie Fye et moi, c'est… »**

En entendant la solution de l'éniglme, Kurogane devint pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Ah là là, je ne vais plus en dormir ou en faire des cauchemars », grogna-t-il. Il fut un peu rassuré d'entendre Fye rire de sa réaction malgré ce qui allait arriver à Shirahime. Celle-ci serra encore une ultime fois le petit Kuro Kun dans ses bras, puis revint près de Shaolan et des deux Sakura , la Princesse du Royaume de Clow et la Reine de Cristal, toutes les deux en larmes.

« Il est temps », leur dit-elle.

La Reine de Cristal se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras :

« Tu es tellement courageuse et je suis si fière de toi, ma petite Shirahime… Pardonnes moi si j'ai été folle… De croire que je pourrais…

- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu et je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous le répète . Je vous remercie du don que vous m'avez fait. Vous m'avez donné la vie comme une seconde mère et je vous considère vraiment comme telle, ma Reine.

- Tu es mon enfant de cœur… Tout comme je protègerais le tien. Je prendrais soin de ce jeune garçon et l'élèverais avec affection, je te le promets…

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et je vous remercie », affirma Shirahime en l'embrassant avec l'affection d'une fille pour sa mère. Enfin elle se détacha de ses bras pour se tourner vers la plus jeune des deux Sakura :

« Maintenant, je dois te rendre ta plume, Princesse. »

Sakura posa sur elle des yeux plein de larmes. Toute son énergie combative avait fait place à une émotion violente, et un brutal sentiment de culpabilité :

« N'y a –t-il vraiment rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Si. **Fais moi ton plus beau sourire. Je ne veux pas que mon départ soit triste. La dernière image que je veux emporter dans mon voyage… Je veux que ce soit un magnifique sourire**. »

Shaolan n'y tint plus. Il se sentit soudain totalement impuissant et véritablement coupable d'un crime. Mais lui aussi, Shirahime le rassura par ses mots :

« **A vous aussi, je dois plus que la vie…** Alors ne vous en voulez pas. »

Elle tendit les mains en direction de Sakura :

« Allons-y.

- Oui », dit-elle, s'obligeant à lui décerner son plus merveilleux et adorable sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Les deux jeunes filles unirent enfin leurs mains, sous le spectacle rêveur de la pluie de neige, chutant en cascade sur leurs cheveux. Alors l'inévitable se produisit. A nouveau, un grand flash aveuglant, issu du plus profond de Shirahime, suivit d'un véritable tourbillon d'éclairs colorés, de pastilles irisées d'une lumière duveteuse, qui se mêlèrent aux flocons de neige veloutée et ayant redoublés d'intensité, s'enchevêtrèrent dans une fusion surnaturelle… Shirahime ouvrit grand les bras, ferma les yeux et eu un dernier sourire de délivrance, profondément serein et lumineux. Doucement , tout doucement, la plume virevolta hors de son cœur, apparaissant aux yeux de tous dans une aura féerique, comme suspendue dans les airs durant quelques secondes, et tout aussi légèrement, se dirigea vers Sakura, qui tendit les mains vers elle, la recueillit en lui murmurant un « **Merci** », ému. Elle la serra tendrement contre son cœur et doucement , doucement, la luminosité de la plume s'estompa en elle, jusqu'à y disparaître totalement. C'est alors qu'à la même seconde, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à la renverse dans une parfaite symétrie, totalement inanimées. Shaolan se précipita et réceptionna doucement dans ses bras la Princesse Sakura, simplement endormie pour quelques heures. La Reine de Cristal recueillit dans les siens la Fée Shirahime. Endormie à tout jamais…

Un long silence, comme un courant d'air qui traverse une plaine déserte, s'abattit sur les personnes présentes.

Le petit Kuro Kun avait juré d'être fort. Il l'avait promit. Il se retint, se retint…

Et tout à coup perça le silence par un grand cri suivit de sanglots et de larmes, comme tous les enfants du monde. Ses cris, en écho sur les voutes, déchirèrent les cœurs, qui l'un après l'autre, fondaient en larmes eux aussi.

Kurogane serra la mâchoire, saisit son jeune double par le col et le cala dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son cœur. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et ne l'incita pas à se retenir :

« **Vas-y pleures, pleures, donnes tout, tu as le droit… Tu ne dois pas laisser le chagrin obscurcir ton cœur**… », lui chuchotait-il doucement. On allait encore le traiter de mère poule, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. En se tournant d'un côté il vit Shuko en pleurs, les Célestes en sanglots, les gardes en larmes, bref c'était le drame absolu, tout le monde était effondré. En se tournant de l'autre il fut plus inquiet en constatant que Fye ne pleurait pas et demeurait debout, dans une espèce d'état de choc, tremblant avec une expression lointaine dans le regard, et le teint devenu aussi glacial que l'averse de flocons immaculés qui chutaient encore et encore en se mêlant à la couleur de ses cheveux. Kurogane grogna en se disant que la nature aurait du lui faire trois bras, l'un pour consoler son jeune double, le deuxième pour porter Mokona, écroulé de chagrin lui aussi, et le troisième pour secouer le magicien en l'incitant à rester parmi les vivants…

Seul Shaolan parvenait tout comme lui à dominer son émotion. Bien que profondément touché par la mort de Shirahime dans son geste généreux envers Sakura, il n'avait pas connu assez longtemps la fée pour être aussi blessé que les autres de sa perte. Mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent au chagrin qui le cernait, et aux larmes de la Reine de Cristal, le double adulte de sa chère Sakura, sanglotant en agrippant et serrant en la berçant contre elle le corps de la petite Shirahime.

« Tout est de ma faute… Ma faute… », ne cessait-elle de répéter, alors que, malgré que la plume ait été rendue à la Princesse, la neige qu'elle produisait, loin de s'apaiser, redoublait encore de violence. Shoalan n'osait pas demander à la Reine de Cristal pourquoi elle culpabilisait ainsi, mais elle devinait que la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« … Il y a cinq ans a eu lieu la plus grande bataille et la plus violente pour la conquête de la plume… murmura-t-elle enfin. Le Roi des Corbeaux était prêt à anéantir le peuple des Célestes dans ce but…

- J'avais presque réussit ! », se vanta ce dernier avant d'être mis KO par un violent coup de patte du Gluck.

La Reine de Cristal eu un soupir douloureux, tenta de dominer ses pleurs et continua son récit :

« Je n'ai pas pu participer à cette bataille car j'attendais un enfant… Mon adorable petite fille qui m'attend en ce moment au palais… Mais mon époux n'a pas reculé. Il a protégé les Célestes et la Plume en se battant jusqu'au bout, seul face à l'armée entière du Roi des Corbeaux… Mais il a réussit… Seul, il est parvenu à les mettre en déroute… Il a … »

Elle ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard de Shaolan et redoubla de larmes :

« … Il a disparu au cours de cette bataille… Et l'on a simplement retrouvé son corps… Près de la petite Shirahime. Il avait tenté de la défendre… Sans doute lui faisait-elle penser à la petite fille que nous allions avoir… Mais lorsqu'on les a retrouvés elle aussi était sur le point de mourir… Et personne ne parvenait à guérir ses plaies. »

Elle secoua la tête :

« **J'ai fais ce que je pensais juste. Je pensais que la plume avait le pouvoir de rendre la vie par sa puissance. Je ne voulais pas voir mourir une petite fille innocente, quand tant de personnes avaient déjà perdu la vie. Je ne voulais pas que mon mari ait donné la sienne en vain. Je voulais gagner contre la mort. J'ai été folle !** »

Elle serra Shirahime plus étroitement contre elle, pleurant encore et encore sur sa dépouille, sous la pluie sans fin de neige.

« Oh, pardonnes moi, petite Shirahime ! Par ce geste, je t'ai condamnée à la solitude et aux combats… Et je n'ai fais que reculer l'instant de ta mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Je voulais tellement te sauver que je t'ai tué ! Tout est de ma faute… Je.. J'ai échoué !

- C'est faux, Majesté !! »

Toute la salle sursauta à cette affirmation de Shaolan. La Reine de Cristal ouvrit des yeux ébahis tandis qu'il continuait son rappel à l'ordre :

« Vous êtes le double de la Princesse Sakura et partagez la même âme qu'elle. Et jamais la Sakura que je connais ne commettrait sciemment le mal ou tuerait volontairement une personne. La seule chose que vous avez souhaité, Majesté, c'est protéger tout le monde, comme toujours ; Protéger Shirahime, protéger les Célestes, vos sujets, le Royaume de Kurisutaru et votre petite fille. **Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer les conséquences en voulant sauver une enfant par la magie de la plume. Vous n'avez pas échoué. Shirahime vous l'a dit, vous lui avez permis de vivre un peu plus longtemps et elle a été heureuse. Elle vous en a remercié. Elle aussi ne désirait que votre bonheur. Aussi, je vous en pries, cessez de culpabiliser. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les malheurs qui ont frappé Kurisutaru. Une nouvelle ère commence pour ce pays, et il a besoin de vous. Libérez votre cœur de ce qui le torture et faites votre plus beau sourire à Shirahime. Car c'était là son seul et dernier souhait**. »

Suite à ce sermon, un nouveau frisson, chaleureux cette fois, parcouru la salle. Comme un rayon de soleil qui lacère des ténèbres glacées…

La Reine de Cristal ferma les yeux et eu un soupir rassuré :

**« Ainsi donc… Ce garçon étrange avait raison… Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, Shaolan… »**

Ce dernier sursauta en comprenant enfin… Il posa un regard tendre sur la Princesse endormie entre ses bras.

« **Jamais. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.**

- … Même ta vie ?, demanda la Reine de Cristal.

- Et bien au-delà, répondit-il sans hésitation.

- **Au-delà ?... Oh, il doit être bien fâché de mes bêtises.**

**- Non. Il ne pourra jamais vous en vouloir. Pas à vous. Mais… Il doit être très inquiet.**

- Il faut que je le rassure, alors… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, soupirant entre ses larmes :

**« Tout ira bien pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes plus. Et prend bien soin… De notre petite Shirahime. »**

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que l'incroyable se produisit : pour la première fois en cinq ans, la neige cessa de tomber !!

Mieux encore elle s'effaça, disparut petit à petit dans un grand éclat de lumière sublime.

Soudain, le corps de Shirahime fut à nouveau soulevé de terre. Shaolan et la Reine de Cristal tentèrent en vain de la rattraper. Fye se précipita sans plus de succès. Le petit Kuro Kun cessa de pleurer pour observer comme les autres un spectacle fabuleux : là-haut, tout là-haut le corps de Shirahime s'enveloppa doucement de lumière, comme si l'on tissait tout autour d'elle la fine toile d'un cocon… Non, d'une chrysalide ! Les Célestes furent les premières à comprendre et poussèrent des cris de joie. Le corps disparu quelques secondes dans sa toile et là, dans une ultime féérie, le plus magique et inattendu des retournements de situation eu lieu.

La chrysalide s'ouvrit en deux et il apparut aux yeux de tous…

Un enfant nouveau-né, poussant son premier cri à la face de l'univers…

Et qui lentement, lentement, atterrit entre les bras de la Reine de Cristal.

**« Une petite fille… », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, pleurant cette fois des larmes de joie.**

**Comme toutes les Célestes, Shirahime venait de de réincarner.**

Le cœur entier de la salle fut soulevé par un bonheur intense. Mais Fye demeurait assombrit par une douleur que seul Kurogane pouvait comprendre, la fée des glaces lui ayant confié leur secret avant de s'en aller…

« Dans mon pays, le Japon, dit-il, on considère la réincarnation comme un parchemin redevenu vierge et sur lequel on doit réécrire toute une vie… C'est pourquoi la personne réincarnée reçoit un nouveau nom…

**Un nouveau nom pour débuter sous les meilleurs auspices… Une nouvelle vie. »**

Fye lui adressa un sourire sincère et plein de reconnaissance. LE PETIT Kuro Kun, redevenu tout joyeux avec un Mokona tout aussi hilare accroché à ses cheveux, se précipita vers la Reine de Cristal et la petite fille nouveau-née :

« Dans ce cas moi je sais quel nom il faut donner à la réincarnation de Shirahime ! Moi je sais !! »

(roulements de tambour)

« **Désormais son nom sera Hikaru ojôsama ! La Princesse de la lumière !! »**

**La **proposition fit l'unanimité autour de lui.

« Ah bah finalement, j'y aurais participé indirectement, à ce jeu idiot… maugréa le grand Kurogane.

- T'es qu'un vieux ringard !! lui répliqua le petit.

- QUOI ?! »

Fye eu un sourire étrange.

**« Oui… Elle aurait adoré se cacher derrière ce nom. »**

CHAPITRE 19 : Tu n'es pas seul

Shuko berçait tendrement la petite Hikaru à la lueur des étoiles. Lorsque la Reine de Cristal le lui permettait, c'est elle qui s'occupait des enfants. Et elle les aimait tellement ! Elle était tellement heureuse avec eux ! Elle aimait ces instants où elle avait dans les bras une adorable petite fille. Et il lui semblait entendre le rire de la sienne…

Le petit Kuro Kun observait sa nouvelle chambre, dans ce vaste et grand palais, avec appréhension. A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu seul. Hikaru n'était encore qu'un bébé, et Kurogane était repartit avec ses quatre compagnons de voyage…

« Restes, s'il te plait ! , avait crié Kuro Kun en s'accrochant à lui de ses petits bras affectueux.

- Je ne peux pas… Moi aussi j'ai promis de protéger mon pays, le Japon… Et de parvenir à y retourner.

- Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais si cela arrivait… »

Il lui avait posé une main sur la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux, mi moqueur, mi tendre :

« J'espère que je ne serais pas déçu par tes progrès, lorsque tu m'affronteras autrement que par les mots !

- Promis ! Je serais grand comme toi !... Et je serais fort, comme toi !... Mais il y a toujours une chose que j'aurais de plus que toi !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Moi, j'aurais toujours PLUS DE CLASSE ! » s'était vanté le marmot.

Kurogane s'en était allé en tentant de dissimuler qu'il était intérieurement écroulé de rire.

« … Et en attendant chuis tout seul… » , soupira Kuro Kun. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit dans son dos et fit volte-face.

A l'entrée de sa chambre se tenait la plus jolie des petites filles qu'il eu jamais vu. Elle avait son âge, des yeux doux et malicieux, un sourire délicieux, une sublime chevelure lisse et soyeuse d'un ébène intense, et d'elle semblait émaner une aura apaisante, féerique, semblable à un ange tombé du ciel pour l'encourager par sa seule présence. Elle eu un petit rire devant son silence éblouit :

« Coucou ! Ma Maman m'a dit que tu allais vivre avec nous, maintenant. Je suis très contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler dans ce grand palais… Je me sentais un peu seule, tu sais… **Ah ! Je m'appelle Tomoyo, et toi ?** »

Le garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il allait lui répondre lorsque de grands cris leur provint de l'extérieur. Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Avec la fonte des neiges, les créatures féroces avaient fuit le désert pour se rapprocher des habitations. Le jeune garçon dégaina son double katana en un éclair.

« Où vas-tu ?!, demanda le petite princesse Tomoyo.

**- Tenir une promesse** », dit-il de son ton le plus calme et volontaire.

Tomoyo ne contesta pas. Elle l'encouragea même de son plus adorable sourire.

**« Je comprends. Sois prudent ! »**

Dans une raie de lumière, katana sur l'épaule, le jeune guerrier la regarda avec confiance. Il se sentait soudain bien plus grand et bien plus fort.

**« Moi… C'est Kurogane. »**

La bataille qui se jouait était intense. Kurogane passa à l'attaque, concentré sur chacun de ses mouvements, gardant en tête chaque conseil de son double adulte et de Shirahime. Sa lame était plus sûre, les créatures tombaient une à une. Il l'aurait trouvé logique si d'autres qu'il n'avait pas encore touchées n'étaient tombées aussi. Soudain , un éclair bleu lui passe sous le nez. Il se retourne, cherche à comprendre, et n'en croit pas ses yeux. A quelques pas de lui se trouve un autre enfant de son âge. Il a les cheveux blonds et le regard bleu azur des Célestes, avec un drôle de sourire sur son petit visage délicat. Il est là sans être là, se bat sans ayant vraiment l'air de se battre, évoluant et se mouvant entre ses adversaires comme dans une branche légère, comme un petit oiseau luttant contre le vent entre deux battements d'ailes. On ne sait pas s'il s'ennuie ou s'il joue. Ni pourquoi il se bat, ni ce qu'il pense. Il est tout simplement LA … Et déstabilisent.

Kurogane le reconnaît immédiatement, malgré les années de moins.

« **Fye **» , murmure-t-il.

A ce nom, l'autre garçon se retourne. Impossible de savoir pourquoi son regard se fait plus étrange, et son sourire plus tendre. Peut-être qu'il le reconnaît lui aussi, sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré, ni son double. Ou peut-être pas. **Il y a parfois des évènements qui ne s'expliquent pas.**

**Et des rencontres inéluctables….**

Enfin, le pays de Kurisutaru était unifié, sous la protection de la Reine de Cristal. Les Célestes n'auraient plus jamais à craindre le Roi des Corbeaux, jugé pour ses crimes. Les trois peuples vivaient désormais en parfaite harmonie. La neige avait disparue petit à petit et le printemps était revenu. La nature se réveillait, respirait, et tous les arbres étaient en fleurs. Au sommet d'une colline verdoyante, au pied d'un cerisier, le Gluck mâchouillait allégrement des carrés de pelouse. Près de lui était assise la Reine de Cristal, qui tenait entre ses bras la petite Hikaru, souriant en babillant alors que les premières mèches blondes encadraient son joli petit minois, et regardait, un peu plus loin, sa petite Tomoyo riant aux éclats devant le spectacle d'un Mini Kuro furieux poursuivant un Mini Fye farceur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura ressentit une profonde sérénité, et cette émotion étrange, fugace et éphémère, que l'on appelle le **BONHEUR.**

**« Nous sommes enfin tous réunis, murmura-t-elle… Notre famille est réunie sous ce merveilleux cerisier en fleurs, Shaolan… »**

Par delà la réalité, un vent étrange agita les branches de l'arbre et la couvrit des fins pétales de fleurs qui portaient son nom.

**« … Tout va bien, mon Amour… », répondit une voix familière dans un écho mystique.**

Dans un autre monde, ce n'était pas encore le printemps mais Noël. Une fête des plus arrosée et incongrue régnait au temple, c'est toujours ce qui arrive quand on invite le Dieu de la foudre ou la petite fée de la pluie en leur réclamant d'apporter des caisses de saké.

D'une humeur bien détendue par l'alcool de riz, Watanuki, heureux et rond comme une queue de pelle, n'avait jamais été aussi jovial, lançant à qui mieux mieux serpentins et cotillons en criant à tout bout de champs :

« Joyeux Noël !! Joyeux Noêl !! »

Arrivé devant Domeki, le moteur toussa un peu :

« **J … J… Joyeuuuuuuuuuh… Nooooooeleuh… se força –t-il à articuler.**

**- Idem », répliqua sobrement Domeki.**

Watanuki tituba en faisant un tour sur lui-même :

« Oh, mais, ooooh !! »

Dans la mystérieuse sphère posée sur le meuble, la neige avait cessé de tomber et le globe avait disparu !

« Mais où kil est, hic ? », s'interrogea Watanuki à travers sa brumeuse lucidité noyée dans des vapeurs d'alcool.

« Ah !, s'exclama Yuko en surgissant, hilare, à ses côtés. Ton mandat de maître du monde a expiré !

- Bah pourkoi ?

- **Si** **tu ne peux plus le voir, c'est que la fenêtre s'est refermée. L'énergie qui la maintenait ouverte était la même que celle que produisait la neige. Toutes les deux ont cessé grâce à ton intervention… Et quand ILS ONT TROUVE LA PLUME …**

- Ah woui ?! »

Watanuki s'empara de la sphère vide et gueula dessus, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre :

« Joyeux Noël, Shaolan !! TU ES MON HE… ROOOO ! »

Et le voilà qui repart tout heureux et plein comme une outre, prêt à rouler sous la table avec son trophée.

« Faudrait pas que cet abruti tombe dans le puits », murmure Domeki en lui emboîtant le pas.

Yuko a un petit rire et regarde le liquide au fond de son verre à saké :

« Tu n'as jamais réussit à bien tenir l'alcool, mon cher Watanuki…

- Toi non plus, parait-il, dans ta lointaine jeunesse… lui répond une image apparue dans le reflet du liquide.

- Petit insolent ! »

Une connexion dimensionnelle vient de se produire, et celui avec lequel Yuko est en conversation, c'est le Watanuki d'un autre monde. Plus âgé d'une dizaine d'années, il émane de lui cette aura de calme, de lumière, de sérénité, de force tranquille, qui distingue les êtres exceptionnels des autres hommes. Des garçons d'un tel charisme et aux pouvoirs d'une telle puissance, Yuko n'en a pas croisé beaucoup dans sa carrière…

Subaru Sumeragi…

Lelouch Lamperouge…

CLOW.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai contacté ?, demanda-t-elle au Watanuki adulte.

- Oui… On m'a raconté les progrès de mon jeune double.

- Et tu n'y est pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? De tous les autres, toi seul a assez d'expérience pour être intervenu à travers son corps…

- Ce n'était pas moi, je t'assure… J'ai dû m'occuper de trois adolescentes qui avaient disparues à la tour de Tokyo. Cephiro n'y était pour rien et les Imonoyama avaient mis le paquet sur l'affaire…. Ils avaient même engagé l'acrobate… Pourtant… **Là où elles se trouvaient, je ne pouvais les retrouver que par les méthodes que tu m'avais conseillé…** Merci beaucoup, Yuko.

- **Ainsi donc, il a agit seul… Ah, Watanuki , tu ne pourras pas toujours sauver tout le monde, tu sais ? Et tu auras des regrets…**

- Mon seul regret est de t'avoir rencontré trop tard. Ce jeune Watanuki, par contre, ne réalise même pas sa chance de t'avoir eu à ses côtés dès le départ.

- Arrèèèètes donc la galanterie, je vais te suspecter de vouloir me soutirer quelque chose sans avoir à en payer la facture, jeune escroc !

- OOOOH ! Et QUI m'a pervertit ainsi ?

- QUI est plus puissant que toi ? »

Il eu un sourire charmant :

« Oui, tu es toujours la plus forte. J'ai bien quelque chose à te demander…

- Je sens venir l'arnaque. Il y a longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de formuler des vœux chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas un vœu, mais une confidence.

- Le traître qui m'attaque par les sentiments ! Tu le sais que j'adore les secrets ! Je t'écoute…

- **Ne tentes rien d'impossible, Yuko. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la plus redoutable commerçante de l'univers qui ait à payer le plus lourd tribut…, dit-il de son ton aussi touchant que mystérieux.**

- Vraiment ? En fait, tu es toujours aussi insolent, et tu te moques de moi. Pour la peine et en compensation, je prendrais… Ces délicieux gâteaux de Noël que je vois sur la table derrière toi !

- Joyeux Noël, grande gourmande !

- Joyeux Noël, IDIOT !! », Dit-elle en s'emparant de son larcin et coupant net la communication dimensionnelle.

« Les enfants, ça ne devrait jamais grandir », dit-elle, un peu déstabilisée en dévorant à pleines les gâteaux, aidée de l'appétit féroce du Mokona black l'ayant rejoint !

« Qui était-ce ?, demanda une voix dans le dos du Watanuki adulte.

- Notre charmante sorcière sous ses plus beaux atours…

- Yuko ?... Mais ! J'avais posé tes gâteaux sur la table, là !

- Elle reviendra sûrement m'en réclamer une autre fournée, dit-il en souriant et revêtant un tablier de cuisine. Elle est accro…

- C'est quoi ce deal de gâteau suspect entre vous deux, là ?

- Pas de jalousie ! Il y aura des gâteaux pour tout le monde !

- Ah ! je me fiche bien des gâteaux ! »

La personne se précipite vers Watanuki, et l'enlaçe tendrement.

« C'est toi que je ne veux pas partager ! »

Watanuki a un sourire radieux et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël… »

Le nom de la personne qui partage ce Noël et sa vie se perd dans un baiser…

Dans un autre monde, c' était aussi Noël.

Pas de plume ni de conflit à l'horizon, et Mokona avait réclamé une pause de quelques jours pour recharger ses batteries. Comme ils avaient atterris près d'un casino, il avait suffit à Sakura et sa chance inouïe de baisser deux ou trois leviers pour qu'ils gagnent de quoi vivre des vacances inoubliables. Et Mokona avait émis une exigence : ils devaient ABSOLUMENT fêter Noël, et comme pas un de ses compagnons de voyage n'avait entendu parler de cette curieuse tradition occidentale, il leur fit un cours accéléré, ponctué des remarques grincheuses de Kurogane. Sakura , Shaolan et Fye se montrant plus enthousiastes, Mokona décida d'un petit jeu, et de tirer au sort le nom des voyageurs, et à qui ils devraient offrir un cadeau.

« Alors, attention… Fye devra offrir un cadeau à … Mokona !

- Tu es sûr de l'honnêteté du tirage , Mokona ?

- Mais oui !! Alors… Mokona devra offrir un cadeau à … Sakura !

- Merci beaucoup, Moko Chan !

- De rien Princesse ! Notre Sakura devra offrir un cadeau à … Ouhou comme c'est mignon… Shaolan !

- Mais … Moko… tenta de contester le garçon en virant pivoine.

- La suite logique : Shaolan devra offrir un cadeau à Kurogane…

- Franchement y'a pas besoin, maugréa le ninja.

- T'as raison ! Tu le mérites pas ! Et donc, Kurogane devra offrir un cadeau à … FYE !! WAHAHAHABEUWAHAHA !

- HEIN ?! QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! Et pourquoi je devrais lui offrir un cadeau, hein, pourquoi ?!

- Parce que c'est la magie de Noël, woupiiii !

- La magie que je vais t'encastrer dans le mur, face de pancake !! »

Finalement, comme ils avaient plus d'argent qu'ils ne pourraient en dépenser dans d'autres mondes, ils se firent la razzia du siècle dans les magasins et il y eu une pluie de cadeaux pour tout le monde. La petite princesse fut particulièrement gâtée par ses quatre chevaliers servants : ce fut le concours de celui qui lui offrirait la plus belle robe, le plus joli bijou, le plus gros bouquet ou les meilleurs chocolats. Mais seul Mokona avait retenu la leçon de la crise identitaire et révolutionnaire du garçon manqué en mal d'action qui sommeillait sous le sourire de la ravissante jeune fille. Il lui dégaina une paire de rollers flambant neufs qu'elle ne tarda pas à chausser pour tourbillonner comme une furie dans la pièce, poursuivie par un Shaolan aux abois !

« Attention Princesse !! »

Lui non plus, ses pères Noëls ne l'avaient pas oublié, ayant reçu une jolie moisson de livres anciens et d'objets archéologiques à explorer… Mais est-ce que ça valait le plus beau cadeau entre tous, tricoté par les mains de Sakura elle-même ?

« C'est pas bientôt finit, les gamins ? Je vais me fâcher !! »

Hormis le nouvel exemplaire de son shônen préféré, les cadeaux de Kurogane appartenaient au rayon farce et attrapes, sur une traître idée de Mokona. Ah bah, c'est pas plus mal comme ça, il pouvait lui balancer des bombes à eau et serpentins piégés dans la figure sans passer pour une brute … Heu… Du moins essayer…

« Relax , take it easyyyy ! », chanta la boule de poils en rebondissant partout comme un grand malade dans la pièce. Tout le monde ayant eu la même idée lumineuse de lui offrir une caisse de saké, soit au total 80 bouteilles, dont il s'était copieusement imbibé avant d'arroser le verre des autres, et ce fut rapidement le cirque pinder au milieu du salon de la maison de location !

Fye fut l'agitateur le plus actif au remue-ménage, tapant tellement sur le système nerveux de Kurogane qu'il évita à moult reprises les farces et attrapes vengeresses du ninja, et ses coups de pelle à tarte en guise de katana. Pourtant, Fye finit par s'isoler, sortant seul sur les marches de la maison au-dehors, une bouteille à la main. Il entendait la musique, les rires, les chants, les cris et les… miaulements de ses camarades, se mêlant aux autres bruits de fête provenant de toutes parts dans le quartier.

Il s'assit au bas de la dernière marche glacée, desserra la cravate de son costume élégant, et respira l'air frais de la nuit. La guirlande électrique du sapin de Noël clignotait près de la vitre près de lui, et il lui sembla que le ciel d'encre noire et constellé d'étoiles, au-dessus de sa tête, clignotait aussi. La lune était parfaitement ronde et pleine, comme les gâteaux que Sakura Chan et lui avaient cuisinés pour le délicieux banquet qu'ils avaient partagés tous les cinq… (D'où la pelle à tarte !) Une ronde et blanche, douce comme un visage souriant…

« Shirahime Chan… », murmura-t-il avec une fêlure au cœur.

Non. C'était Hikaru désormais, une enfant qui l'avait totalement oublié…

Non. Ce n'était PAS un chagrin d'amour.

Ni cette douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un membre de sa famille, sa petite sœur par exemple.

Est-ce qu'il y avait un mot pour exprimer… ?

Il revoyait l'instant de vérité, quand, insouciante, elle s'était penchée à l'oreille de Kurogane, et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

« Le secret qui nous lie Fye et moi, c'est…

QUE NOUS PARTAGEONS LA MEME AME . »

Le magicien avait déjà entendu parler de cela. Des êtres qui ne sont PAS la même personne, des êtres totalement différents mais pourtant symétriquement semblables et complémentaires… Comme des jumeaux… Des jumeaux cosmiques… Et qui partagent la même âme.

Alors… Quel est le terme pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a vu mourir la personne qui vous ressemble le plus dans l'univers, comme une partie de soi-même ?

… Quand on S'EST VU mourir ?

… **Il avait pourtant déjà éprouvé cette même sensation une autre fois par le passé, mais Shirahime avait raison, où qu'il fuit, toujours il serait rattrapé par ses démons…**

Il avala encore une gorgée, noyant les larmes qu'il retenait dans un autre liquide.

Il sursauta en touchant du bout des doigts un petit objet dans la poche de son costume. Les enfants l'avaient particulièrement gâté, partant du principe que « Mr Fye est un garçon très élégant » , il avait eu la parfaite panoplie du gentleman romantique qui fait rêver les filles da,ns les shojôs. Il ne lui manquait plus que la rose et il pourrait remplacer l'homme masqué dans « saïlor moon », se dit-il en riant.

Mais il avait été réellement surpris, lorsque entre deux passages en cuisine pour aller chercher des plats ou la fameuse pelle à tarte, Kurogane lui avait balancé un petit objet emballé grossièrement dans du papier en lui grognant d'un air indifférent :

« Ne me demandes pas d'explications… J'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique… »

Il lui avait bien offert un cadeau, finalement…

Il eu un sourire tendre, hésitant à défroisser le papier.

En vérité, il redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière son secret…

Doucement, le papier glissa dans un bruissement léger. Fye ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Il tenait dans ses mains une toute petite boule à neige, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient cinq petites figurines en plastique de 4 cm de haut, dans un style manga super déformé, cinq petites figurines qui étaient…

LE PORTRAIT CRACHE DE SES COMPAGNONS ET LUI-MEME !!

Fye était tellement hébété de surprise qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Kurogane avait gravé quelque chose, à coups de lame certains, sur le socle de l'objet. Comme il devait se douter que Fye ne parviendrait pas à traduire seul sa langue natale, il lui avait glissé avec l'objet un exemplaire du lexique établit par Shaolan.

Fye commença à reconstituer la phrase en butant sur les syllabes, comme un enfant qui apprend à lire.

« Tuuuu… N'eeeees…. »

Et soudain, il comprit en une évidence le message, gravé dans le style bien particulier au ninja :

**« TU N'ES PAS SEUL DANS TA BULLE, IDIOT !! »**

Fye se sentit envahit par une émotion incontrôlable. Il serra la petite boule à neige contre son cœur, serra la mâchoire pour ne pas céder aux larmes… De joie, qui lui montaient aux yeux…

**« Fye est content de son cadeau »,** chantonna la petite voix acidulée de Mokona.

Ce dernier sursauta, et en se retournant, vit ses quatre compagnons de voyage se tenant sur le seuil de la maison, en haut des marches.

« C'est… Que… Je… », bafouilla Fye, vraiment destabilisé pour une fois.

« GROS CALIN !! », coupa Mokona d'un ordre joyeux.

A ce signal, Sakura, Shaolan et lui, tout aussi « sakéifiés » les uns que les autres, se jetèrent sur Fye en le serrant dans leurs bras, criant joyeusement et avec affection :

**« GROS CALIN ! GROS CALIN ! GROS CALIN ! GROS CALIN ! »**

Fye ne su plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, submergé dans une vague par les trois petits envahisseurs pleins de tendresse.

**« Vous êtes vraiment ivres morts », dit-il finalement en riant joyeusement, en refermant ses bras sur eux trois avec douceur et reconnaissance. **

« Ouais, grogna Kurogane depuis le seuil d'où il n'avait pas bougé, bras croisés, et moi, les alcoolos notoires, je les envoie cuver leur vin. »

Il arborait, par-dessus son smocking noir, un superbe tablier que les « enfants » lui avaient offert, avec imprimé dessus un poussin jaune et écrit en gros : « **Meilleur papa de l'univers** ».

Les trois « petits », toujours pendus au cou de Fye, rièrent encore plus fort devant cette scène, et Fye lui-même n'était pas loin d'en rouler par terre.

**« Ah, j'vous jure, y'en a pas un pour montrer l'exemple aux autres », grogna Kurogane en agrippant Fye par la manche et l'attirant dans sa direction, histoire de tous les prendre dans ses bras d'un coup sans en avoir l'air :**

« Allez, au lit tout le monde ! Sinon vous roulerez comme des barriques quand il faudra voyager !

- OOOOH !

- NOOOON !

- Pas déjàààà !

- Encore cinq minutes, Kuro Papa !

- On ne négocie pas avec moi, bande de pochtrons ! Et Mokona, lâches cette bouteille !! »

Dans la petite sphère, demeurée seule sur la dernière marche de la maison, la neige continua de tourbilloner autour des cinq personnages.

Il pouvait se lire, au-dessous d'un message d'amitié, cinq lettres majuscules gravées en capitales :

**CLAMP ©**


End file.
